Love Like Poison
by Genn and Izy 160
Summary: His lips trailed down her neck until they reached her collarbone. She moaned with pleasure as he pressed his body against hers. Their love was like poison; strong and dangerous. It didn't matter that he was her teacher and she was his student. NILEY
1. Chapter 1

**A NEW story? GASP! Hahaha okay I'm bored and I have this idea running through my head. Now listen closely, I know this has been done before, in fact, I've seen it done SO many times, but I wanted to try it out =] I'm not copying anybody, but the whole Teacher/Student thing is a common storyline. Bear with me as I try my hand at this kind of writing =] SO Enjoy whatever is about to come hahaha**

Miley POV

Hey! My name's Miley Stewart and I'm 17 years old. I'm a senior at Northumberland High. I have two brothers and two sisters. I have a really close group of friends and their names are Demi, Emily, Selena, and Taylor. You can say we're the popular ones in the school. We go to all the parties and talk with all the guys. I do pretty well in school, mostly A's and a couple of B's. I don't have a boyfriend at the moment, but I've had a couple in the past. I like to flirt, but only in a friendly way. I would never flirt with a taken guy. I'm really bubbly and outgoing. My group of friends, we may be popular, but we're all super nice. We don't have any enemies and we're completely against bullying. We all come from wealthy families but we never let it get to our heads.

So today is the first day of senior year! I had an awesome summer and spent a lot of time with my family and friends. I may have hooked up with a couple of guys, but definitely nothing serious. So I just finished getting ready and I love my outfit. I'm wearing a pair of tight black skinny jeans with a few rips here and there. I have a simple, silk, beige shirt on that has a little cut in the middle, making it have a v-neckline. I assorted my outfit with long gold necklaces and numerous bracelets and bangles. My hair is down in its natural curls with a few pieces pulled back. I have a cute pair of gladiators on to finish off my outfit. My makeup is light, nothing too extreme. I grabbed my tote bag from the chair in my room and stuffed all my needed school supplies into it. I heard a beep from outside and automatically knew it was Demi, here to pick me up. We lived only a block away from each other, and so we alternate on who picks up who for school. I always look forward to our conversations in the car though. I can talk to her about absolutely anything and I'm a teensie weensie bit closer to her than my other three best friends. But I still love Tay, Sel, and Em to death. It's just all these car rides with Demi that bring us so close. We've been doing it ever since we got our licenses. Emily, Selena, and Taylor live farther away from each other, so they just drive themselves.

"Sweetie, grab something to eat before you go! I don't want you getting hungry in class." My mom said, emerging from the kitchen as I finished the flight of stairs.

"K." I said, walking into the kitchen with her. I saw my little sister and brother sitting at the table eating breakfast. My older sister and brother went to the same college, which was only twenty minutes away from our house. They were home the majority of the time, but they slept in the dorms on their campus.

I grabbed a piece of buttered toast and took a bite, before grabbing a water bottle from the fridge. I took a sip and went to greet my little siblings.

"Hey, babe." I said to my little sister, kissing her on the cheek. She mumbled an incoherent response, her mouth full of food. I giggled and shook my head.

"Chew, Noah." I said, before ruffling my brother's hair.

"Bye guys, love you." I said, getting goodbye waves from my family, including my dad who was pouring his morning coffee.

"Bye Sweetie!" My mom said, smiling.

"Have a great first day, bud." My dad said, taking a sip of his coffee. I waved goodbye and ran out the front door, down my walkway and into Demi's car.

"Damn, girl. Someone's looking hot today." She said, smiling as I closed the passenger door.

"I could say the same about you." I said giggling. "I can't believe we're seniors already."

"I know, I feel like we rule the school now." She said with a grin, before starting up the car and zooming into the street. I shook my head laughing.

"Don't get cocky on me, now." I told her, reaching for the radio switch.

"I'm not, I'm not. So I heard Mark Larenos got even hotter over the summer." Demi said, licking her lips in exaggeration.

"How is that even possible?" I asked, giggling. Mark Larenos was pretty much the hottest guy in school. Every girl swooned over him and he happened to be one of my really good friends. We had hooked up in sophomore year but it didn't really evolve into anything else. Now we're just friends, even if I occasionally find myself drooling over his amazing body during his football practice. I still don't like him anymore than a friend, though.

"Apparently his body is even more built than before. Maybe he took steroids." Demi said with a shrug, as we stopped at a red light.

"Nah, he's just obsessed with protein shakes." I said with a smile. "You, Tay, Sel, Em and I better get some classes together this year." I said, unknowingly changing the subject.

"I know! Last year was almost unbearable. I can't believe we all only had two classes with each other. Hell." She said, shaking her head in disbelief. I looked out the window and saw the "Northumberland High School. Founded in 1788" sign right before the main entrance to school.

"We're here!" I exclaimed, unbuckling my seat belt as Demi parked in our usual spot.

"And look, there are Em and Tay getting out of their cars." Demi said as she spotting the two blondes. We quickly got out of the car and made a beeline for our two friends.

"Sup chickas." Taylor said with a grin as we approached.

"Not much, babes. Pretty stoked for the first day as a senior!" I said with a smile.

"No doubt. This year is gonna be sick!" Emily said with a giggle.

"The bells gonna ring in like 10 minutes. Where's Sel?" Taylor asked, linking arms with me.

"You know Selena, she's _always_ late." Demi said with a giggle. We all walked towards the door and walked into school. Immediately, all eyes were on us. It was kind of like this all the time, except last year, since the seniors had their own little social groups. Now we were seniors and it was totally weird.

"Guys!" We all turned around to see Selena rushing through the doors. We laughed as she approached.

"Dude, why are you _always_ late?" Demi asked, shaking her head with a giggle.

"I couldn't decide what to wear!" Selena whined, leaning her head on my shoulder.

"It's fine, girl. You look amazing." I said with a smile. Suddenly the five-minute bell rang.

"Five minutes went by already?" Emily groaned.

"Guys, we haven't even gotten our schedules yet! We need to see if we have classes with each other." Tay said, taking the lead in walking to the front office. We walked up to the desk and recited our names. The woman behind the desk nodded and flipped through the files, pulling out each of our schedules.

"There you go girls. Have a good first day!" She said smiling. We said our thanks and sat down on the large bench outside the office. After going through each of our schedules we were more than ecstatic. Out of six classes, I had two with Demi, two with both Selena and Emily, and then one with Taylor. It was gym though, so it was about the same duration as two classes. I frowned though, after seeing that I had one class by myself. All the other girls had the same problem.

"It's okay, guys. It's just one class, we can stick it out!" said Taylor, living up to her 'Miss Optimism' role. We all nodded and stood up after hearing the bell ring. This was the class that I had alone. I hugged my friends goodbye and made my way to History. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad. I walked through the doors and saw that almost everyone was there except for the teacher.

"Miley!" Someone yelled, causing me to look around for the voice. It belonged to David Montie **(David H from Wizards =]). **He was one of my best friends and was also one of the most popular guys in school. I smiled and walked over to him. He was sitting with my other friend, Daniel.

"What's up, dork." I said giggling, as I ruffled my hair. He grinned,

"Nothing much, princess." It was a name he had been calling me since eighth grade. "Where's the crew?" He asked, referring to my best friends, who he was close to also.

"Unfortunately, I'm sailing alone in this class." I said with a laugh. I looked over at Daniel and smiled. "What's up, Dan?"

"Not much, Mi. How was your summer?" He asked, smiling.

"Hah, you should know, we all basically spent it together." I said, grinning. It was true, we had all hosted tons of parties over the summer and none of us missed one.

"True, true." He replied with a smile. I looked up at the clock and noticed that class would be starting in a minute.

"I'll see you guys at lunch, I better take my seat." I said smiling before walking to the front of the class. I sat in the last remaining desk, which faced the teacher's. Great, I groaned. I hated sitting at the front of the class. I sighed and took out my stuff. Suddenly I heard the door open but I didn't bother looking up. I was too busy scavenging around my bag for a spare pencil. It was only until I heard gasps that I decided to look up.

There before me was the most breathtaking, sexiest guy I had ever seen in my life. My mouth opened in shock and I dropped the pencil I had just been holding. He had soft brown curls that seemed to be perfectly placed on his head. There was a little shine, notifying me that there was some mousse in there. He had a black button down shirt that was rolled up at his elbows, exposing his perfectly sculpted, muscular tan forearms. He had a pair of dark pants on and beautiful Italian shoes on his feet. I looked at his face and saw a mysterious pair of dark brown eyes and lips that were just dying to be kissed. I glanced at the other girls in the room and watched as they practically drooled over the Greek god that had just entered our classroom. I watched as he smirked at everyone's faces before turning his attention to me. I regained my composure and held a straight facial expression. Hoping not to give away my sudden yearn to touch him. A smile tugged on my lips as I watched him subtly look me up and down, before smirking and walking over to the chalkboard. Oh dear god, our teacher was a fucking sex god. And he totally just checked me out. His perfect hand grabbed a piece of chalk and we all watched as he wrote his name on the board. He then turned around and I saw him glance at me before looking at all the other faces in the room.

"Hello, everybody." Oh my gosh, he evens talks like sex on a stick. He had a low, mysterious voice. It made me want to grab him by the shirt and just do him right there. I don't think I've ever been so attracted to anybody in my entire life. "I'm Mr. Jonas, your new history teacher." Oh gosh, he even had a sexy last name. I'd be having this guy as my teacher for the rest of the year? I feel like I'm on cloud nine. "Alright, so we're going to go around and I want all of you to tell me your names. Let's start with you." He said, turning to me and smirking. That smirk was gonna kill me one day, I just knew it. I took a deep breath and spoke up.

"I'm Miley Stewart." I said, using my slightly seductive voice. I narrowed my eyes at him and bit my lip. I couldn't help but do the same things I did when I was around a guy I liked. Because I do like him already. It was just that he was my teacher and this was wrong. But he seemed to like it because he smiled at me and responded,

"It's very nice to meet you, Miley." And I could just feel the jealous stares I was getting from all the other girls in the room. But I was way too busy trying to control my breathing from the way he looked at me. He then glanced away and slowly made his way through the rest of the class, learning all of their names. It was only me, though, that he had responded to. All the others he had just nodded and moved onto the next person. Finally the name process was finished and Mr. Jonas leaned back on his desk, supporting himself with his strong tan arms.

"Now that I know a little about all of you, I'll tell you a little about myself." He said, glancing at me once again. I was content, because I wanted to know as much about him as possible. "So my first name is Nick, but to you all I'm Mr. Jonas. I'm twenty-two years old and I just graduated out of college." Oh lord, he wasn't even that old. That just made him so much more irresistible. We were technically only four years apart, since I would be turning eighteen around the middle of the school year. "I majored in history, which is why I'm here with all of you today. This year will be tough, but I know all of you can make it. Since classes are short today, due to the long assembly at the end of the day, I'm going to have to leave you at that. The bell will ring in five minutes. I'm going to pass out a packet that I would like you to begin reading now and finish tonight for homework. If you have any questions, raise your hand and I'll be happy to come to you."

We all waited patiently as he pulled out a pack of papers, most likely the packets we would need to read. I watched his muscular arms as they released the clip holding the papers. He began passing them out and for some reason I was the last one who was going to get one. He finally walked over to my desk with a single packet in his hand. Everyone had already begun reading and I looked up expectantly, hoping to receive it so I could get a head start on homework. He stood to the side of me with a sexy smirk adorning his face. He was so close to me, I could smell his delicious cologne. It took all of my willpower not to rip is clothes off right there. He gently laid the packet on my desk before turning to look at me.

"Like I said," He said, almost whispering. "If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask." He finished, adding a small wink before standing up fully and walking back to his desk. He _winked_ at me. The sex god fucking _winked_ at me. Is it just me or was he subtly flirting? Maybe it was my mind playing tricks on me. I looked down at the packet and immediately had a question. I smiled and raised my hand. Mr. Jonas grinned and sat up from his chair, walking over to me. He knelt down so that he would be level with my face.

"Yes, Ms. Stewart?" He said, his face dangerously close to mine. I cleared my throat and thought back to my question.

"Um, do we have to take notes for homework?" I asked sweetly, staring at him intensely.

"Good question," he said with a smile. "Don't bother, we'll be taking plenty of notes in class tomorrow." I nodded, taking a deep breath, his cologne yet again filling my nostrils. I watched closely as he ever so slightly averted his eyes down to my chest before quickly looking back up. So much for being discreet. I smirked at him.

"Looking at something, Mr. Jonas?" I asked, my confidence building up. He cleared his throat and shot me a small smile.

"I think your shirt is a tad low for school rules, wouldn't you say Ms. Stewart?" And the next thing he did is what shocked me the most. He brought his hands to the neckline of my thin shirt, so close to my breasts I swear I stopped breathing. He gently pulled it up, his hands brushing against my bare skin. He smiled at me before standing up. Holy mother fucking jeezus, the Greek god had just come dangerously close to touching me in places I'll from now on only dream he would touch me in. Oh damn, I wanted him so badly. His eyes stayed on me as he sat in his desk chair, chuckling to himself. He looked so sexy with his sleeves rolled up and his hands holding his head. I could see his muscles almost bulging out of his black shirt. I would die for those arms to hold me. This was gonna be a _long_ year.

**Soooo, what'd you think? Too weird for you guys? I know I'm one to write about real life Miley and Nick, but I decided to try something different. I'm not saying this is a definite story, because I don't know if you guys are interested or not. I actually had a ton of fun writing this and I hope I can get all of your feedback! =] Please check out any other stories I have on this account. Love you guys and please please review, telling me whether or not you'd like me to continue. What you liked and disliked about it? Also, read the beginning A/N. Cause I really don't want anyone thinking that I'm trying to copy anybody. I'm just trying out the storyline =] Hope you liked it!**

**~Izy**

**P.S. New chapter of Crash Into Me will be posted momentarily!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy, it's Isabelle! Um, I love you guys. TWENTY-SIX REVIEWS? For **_**one**_** chapter? You guys are way too good to me =] I am so so happy you guys liked it. I'll try my best to update as frequent as possible. If you guys have any ideas or anything you'd like to happen, don't hesitate to write it in a review =] **

**And to all of my new readers, I'd like you to know that I write Dedication Sections for all the people who reviewed the previous chapter =] Look at the end A/N and search for your name!**

I woke up to the sun streaming through the slightly opened curtains in my room. I reached over to my nightstand and sleepily shut off the alarm. My eyes fluttered open and I stretched, yawning. Almost immediately, all the events from yesterday replayed in my mind. Ugh, he was so damn sexy. I had already told all of my friends about how hot Mr. Jonas was, although I didn't tell them anything about our interactions. I'd rather keep that to myself for now. I ran a hand through my hair and jumped out of my bed, making my way to the bathroom.

Before I knew it, I was out of the shower, all dressed and ready to go. I was wearing a really adorable loose white shirt and tight dark skinny jeans. I put on a different pair of gladiators than yesterday. They were tan and they went perfect with my outfit. I put on my usual bangles and bracelets. I had a dark blue necklace on with an anchor as its pendant. I let my hair fall down in its natural curls as usual and had soft makeup on. I hated to admit it, but I wanted to look good for Mr. Jonas. It was weird to think that I may have a crush on him. I guess I have to get to know him more before making that assumption. For now, I'm just attracted to him. Really, really, attracted to him. Like so attracted I dreamt about him last night. Some of them were weird, like just replaying the events that had happened the day before. Others were more intense, more _intimate_.

Suddenly a car horn brought me back to reality. Then it beeped again and again. I giggled under my breath at Demi's lack of patience. I grabbed my already packed tote bag and headed out the door, grabbing a protein bar and saying goodbye to my family.

"Milezz, what the hell took you so long? We're gonna be late for school." Demi huffed as I climbed into her car. I looked at her confused,

"What are you talking about? It's only…" I looked at the clock on the car and it read 7:50. Oh shit, school starts in ten minutes. "Damn, I didn't even realize I was late. Sorry, dems."

"It's fine, it was totally worth it. Did you know your next-door neighbor is fucking _hot_? I saw him walk out to get the newspaper without a shirt on. Mmmm" She said, licking her lips.

"Ew, dems, he's like thirty!" I said, shaking my head with laughter. **(And no, it's not Mr. Jonas, haha :])**

"Thirty with a nice looking body. He's jacked!" She said, looking at me with wide eyes as we stopped at a red light. I rolled my eyes at her.

"So is Tim, who you've been crushing on all summer. One at a time, Demi, one at a time." I said, checking the time again. Five minutes had passed and we were still ten minutes away. Shit, I have history first period! Now I'm gonna look like an idiot when I walk into class late! Shit shit shit.

"Demi, floor it! I have Mr. Jonas first period!" I said, slightly freaking out. She smirked,

"All the better then. You can walk in looking amazing and he'll get the chance to check you out." I thought about it for a second and shrugged. She _did_ have a point. My phone suddenly vibrated and I looked down to see I had a text from Selena.

_Yoo, where are you? School starts in two. _

"Who's that?" Demi asked, glancing over before putting her focus back on the road.

"Selena, she's wondering where we are." I said, quickly replying back.

_I lost track of time. Don't wait up, we're gonna be like 5 minutes late. See you in English, bitchh._

I pressed send and looked back at Demi, inspecting her outfit.

"Dems, you look adorable today. Is that the shirt we bought together when we went shopping on Saturday?" She smiled and responded,

"Yep, and it goes perfect with the shoes I got, too."

"Tim's gonna die when he sees how hot you look. I can't believe he hasn't asked you out, yet." I said, shaking my head in disbelief.

"Ugh, I know. I was leaving him all these fucking hints this summer and it's like he doesn't even notice. He talked to me yesterday, though. He winked at me." She said, grinning. Kind of like how Mr. Jonas winked at me. I smiled at the thought. Ugh, he was so fucking sexy. His perfectly defined jaw and tight t-shirts. He's got the perfect everything.

"We're here!" I heard Demi say, snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked at the time. We were five minutes late, just like I had predicted. We both jumped out of the car and ran into school. The halls were empty and we quickly said goodbye to each other, going our separate ways. I turned a corner and found the door to my classroom. I took a deep breath and quickly straightened out my clothes before walking up to the door and opening it.

"Miley, so great of you to join us." Was the first thing I heard as I walked into class. His voice was so mysterious and sexy. I looked up and met his intense eyes, biting my lip.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Jonas, I ran into traffic on my way here." I said, lying through my teeth. Well I couldn't just say that I had taken too long trying to look good for him. He narrowed his eyes and smirked, as usual. I just about died right there.

"Well, since it's only our second day, I'll let it slide. But don't let it happen again." He said, staring at me intensely with a slight smile on his face. I quickly nodded and broke our gaze, walking over to my desk. He stood up and walked over to the chalkboard, turning his back towards us to write something. I took this time to check him out. He was wearing another button up; this time it was navy blue. It was rolled up at the elbows, exposing his muscular arms. He was wearing a pair of light pants, with the same shoes he was wearing yesterday. He looked absolutely perfect.

"So can anybody tell me what you read for last night's reading? I know at least some of you did it." Everyone in the room chuckled. We had learned that Mr. Jonas was a pretty cool guy. I wasn't the kind of person to raise my hand for every question, but I wasn't one to stay silent throughout class either. This time, I chose to stay silent. I watched as Daniel raised his hand and Mr. Jonas called on him.

"We read about The Plague." He said. I looked back and smiled at him. He had texted me yesterday saying he had forgotten to bring his packet home, so I basically summarized it for him. He did what any other person would do; answer the easiest question in hopes of dodging the harder ones that would eventually come. Daniel grinned back at me and nodded to me, in a way of saying thanks. I turned back around to see Mr. Jonas' response.

"Very good, Daniel." He said, before glancing at me.

"And Miley, could you name one thing we learned about The Plague?" My heart fluttered at hearing my name slip through his luscious lips. I sat up straight like a pro and answered almost immediately.

"We learned that many people were not aware of how to deal with the epidemic. Some believed that it was God punishing them for their sins, so they would pray to him in hopes of forgiveness. This only led to the spreading of the disease, because during that time, everyone prayed in large groups." I said, not missing a beat. He smiled and raised his eyebrows, obviously impressed by my knowledge.

"Well done, Miley. I see you did your reading." He said, slyly looking me up and down before licking his lips. Holy crap, did he actually just do that? But before I could even process what was going on, he was onto the next person, asking them a question about the reading. Breathe, Miley.

Eventually, I got bored listening to everyone summarize the reading. So far though, none of them had anything insightful to say. I obviously was one of few who had taken interest in what the packet had to say. After seeing that Mr. Jonas wasn't paying attention, I discreetly pulled out my phone, setting it on my lap. I scanned through my contacts and landed on Taylor.

_Hey babe, what class do you have? I'm super bored in history. XoXo Miley_

After only a few seconds, she had already replied.

_Ugh, I have math. Our teacher is giving us a shitload for homework tonight. But wait Milezz, didn't you say you had a super hot teacher for history? Take this time to check his hot ass out. ;] XoXo Tay_

I giggled under my breath. I looked up a little and was startled to see Mr. Jonas standing right in front of my desk. He was staring at me with narrowed eyes. He opened his hand out in front of me, waiting for my precious cell phone. I groaned and rolled my eyes, quickly shutting it off and placing it in his hand. Our skin touched and I felt a shock, but I quickly brushed it off.

"What was that, Miley?" He said, referring to my groan.

"I didn't say anything, Mr. Jonas." I said sweetly, putting on a fake smile.

"Mhhmm…Sam," He said, looking over at one of the boys in the class. He was the jokester of the grade and was always the first one to get trashed at parties. "Could you tell me what Miss Stewart was doing under her desk?" I sighed in annoyance. _What_ a jackass. Sam smirked at me and I rolled my eyes at him.

"I believe she was giggling like a school girl over something her friend must have said about a hot guy." I glared at him and was quick to respond.

"Funny, something we obviously both love doing. Don't think I didn't see you checkin' out Michael this morning." I said, smirking. **(nothing against gay guys =] We all know they're awesome. And no, Sam's not actually gay hahaha) **The entire class burst out laughing and Sam turned bright red. Some people behind me patted me on the back and I smiled. I looked up to see Mr. Jonas chuckling also.

"Alright, alright, that's enough, settle down." He said, still chuckling as he walked over to his desk. "As for you, Miley, you won't be receiving your phone until _after _class." I raised my eyebrows at him and he smiled, almost in a suggestive matter.

The rest of class was pretty much boring. I caught Mr. Jonas sneaking me glances every once and awhile which only got me more excited. I had no idea what was running through his mind, but I was getting more and more attracted to him. The fact that his muscles were visible underneath his tight shirt, or the way his arms flexed when he leaned against his desk. Every inch of him was _pure sex. _

Before I knew it, the bell rang. Everyone stood up and began packing their things. I put my books into my tote bag and watched as everyone slowly left the classroom. I walked up to Mr. Jonas' desk and looked around, noticing everyone had left. It was just him and I alone in the classroom with the door closed.

"May I please have my phone back, Mr. Jonas?" I asked him sweetly, biting my lip with a slight smile. He was sitting down at his desk looking up at me. He clasped his hands together and leaned forward.

"Can I ask what was so important that you couldn't wait until _after_ class to talk about?" He asked, tilting his head in the most adorable way.

"Um, nothing important. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have taken my phone out during class." I said, resting my hands on the top of the desk. I couldn't just tell him that I was almost falling asleep from boredom or that my best friend was commenting on how hot I had told her he was. That wouldn't have been awkward at all…sarcasm intended.

"Well, if you won't tell me, I guess I'll have to see for myself." He said, pulling my phone out of one of his drawers and turning it on. Shit, I don't even have a lock on it!

"No!" I screamed, running around his desk until I was right in front of him. He had turned his chair around so that he was facing me. I could easily just sit on his lap right now and we could make out for the rest of the day. Wow, Miley, you have quite the imagination.

"Why…is there something I shouldn't see?" He asked innocently. I bit my lip and looked around nervously.

"N-No, I just don't want to be late for class." So that was a lie, next period didn't start for another five minutes, and it was literally three classrooms down from this one.

"Well great then, I guess you won't mind if I-" He said, turning back to my phone. Before he could do anything, I wrapped my hands around his, attempting to grab my phone out of his grasp. He just sat there smiling, amused by the fact that I was struggling to get my phone out of his very strong hold. I stopped and pouted.

"Come on, Mr. Jonas…" I whined. He chuckled and stood up before handing me my phone.

"You did very well in class today, Miley. It seemed like you were actually interested in what you were saying." I nodded quickly.

"I was. History's always been my favorite class. I love reading about all of the different cultures." I said honestly. He smiled at me.

"I'm impressed."

"You should be." I said, in an almost flirtatious tone. He narrowed his eyes at me and stepped closer. I hadn't realized but my back was up against the wall. In a way, he was almost trapping me. My breathing became hitched and I looked up at him with wide eyes.

"You're a very intelligent girl, Miss Stewart. I'd love to hear more about your interests in history. It's very rare for a teacher to find someone as intrigued in the subject as you seem to be." I nodded in understanding but looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"And how do you expect to educate yourself on my interests, Mr. Jonas?" I asked, genuinely interested.

"Ah, in detention, of course." My mouth flew open and my eyes widened. He chuckled and brought his hand up to gently close my mouth. He left his hand there before bringing it up to my cheek, caressing it softly.

"Something wrong?" He asked, tilting his head.

"Detention? You're giving me _detention_?" I asked, flabbergasted. I was so shocked that I barely noticed his thumb tracing circles on my cheek

"You didn't actually think you'd get away with texting in class, did you Miley?" He asked with an adorable confused expression, slowly bringing his hand back down.

"B-But, I should at least get a warning or something. It was only one time. It's only the second day of the year! This just isn't fair, Mr. Jonas!" I said, sadness seeping into my voice. If there's one thing my parents hate, it's when one of their kids gets detention. They automatically assume that it means we did something horrible. I _hated_ seeing their reaction after I tell them I have one. I watched as guilt flashed through Mr. Jonas' eyes as he looked down. I heard him sigh as he looked back up again. He stepped back every so slightly.

"You're right. I'll leave you with a warning. But if it ever happens again,-" I nodded hastily.

"It won't, I promise! Oh thank you, Mr. Jonas!" I said smiling.

So sometimes I do things without thinking. This would be one of those times. I was so happy over not getting detention that I jumped into his arms and hugged him tight. He laughed and slid his arms around my waist, hugging me back.

"Mmm..." I heard him murmur. I pulled away and giggled.

"What?" I asked, staring at him with confused eyes and a small smile adorning my face. He chuckled, his arms holding me around my waist.

"Nothing, you just smell amazing." I looked at him for a minute before bursting into a fit of giggles. No one had told me _that_ before. I suddenly found myself so comfortable around him. I looked back up at him, still giggling, and saw his face a deep shade of crimson.

"So what do I smell like, Mr. Jonas?" I asked, genuinely curious, my hands resting on his shoulders. He grinned,

"Like vanilla," He said, licking his lips in the sexiest way. "My favorite." He said, winking. I probably would've fainted right there if he hadn't been still holding me with his soft, strong hands. I laughed and smirked.

"That's funny, I get that a lot." I said, recalling back to the numerous times I had been told I smell like vanilla. He narrowed his eyes and smirked.

"Oh really? By whom, might I ask?" He questioned, his arms still holding me tightly and my hands still gently resting on his strong, muscular shoulders.

"Oh you know, just the entire football team. No big deal." I said jokingly with an innocent shrug. He raised his eyebrows for the second time that day and cocked his head to the side.

"So I assume the entire football team has come close enough to smell your delicious aroma?" He asked, smiling with a hint of jealousy in his eyes.

"Yep, but that's just cause I'm the best hugger ever. They can't resist me." I said jokingly with a giggle.

"I can tell. Don't think I don't notice the stares you get when you walk down the hall." He said, our chests touching. It was my turn to narrow my eyes at him.

"Oh, so you've been watching me, Mr. Jonas?" I asked, with a sly smile on my face. He shrugged smiling.

"I watch all my students. Gotta make sure they're on their best behavior." He said, nodding in exaggeration.

"Oh, I see, so I'm guessing you also hold them like you're holding me now?" I asked. He blushed, slowly removing his arms from my waist. I brought my hands back down from his shoulders and giggled at his embarrassed expression.

"It's okay, I told you I was the best hugger. It's no wonder you couldn't pull away." I said with a joking wink. He chuckled, shaking his head.

"You really are something, Miley." He said, looking deep in my eyes with a mysterious look.

"I've been told." I said with a smile. I looked up at the clock and looked back at him. "Well, I better go to class. Nice talking to you, Mr. Jonas." I said, turning for the door. "And thanks for not giving me detention." I said, sincerely.

"It's no problem. But know, that the next time I catch you, we'll be having some serious one on one time together in my office." He said, putting on a funny hard expression, using his finger to point back and forth between him and myself.

"Thanks for the heads up. Next time I'll try my hardest to take out my cell phone, then." I said with a smile, making my way to the door.

"Mhm, And I'll be the first one to catch you." He replied back, smirking. "See you in the halls, Miley." He said, winking before walking back to his desk. My heart fluttered and I turned back around in a daze. I got to the door and opened it. But before leaving, I turned around.

"And for the record, you smell nice too…" I said, smiling before closing the door behind me. I didn't know where all my confidence came from during that conversation, but I liked talking to him. And I was now attracted to him more than ever. Who knows what tomorrow will bring.

**So Nick and Miley, they're getting close =] This chapter was pretty long and I really hope you guys liked it. Please review and tell me your dislikes and likes about the chapter =] Thank you guys SO SO SO much for all the amazing feedback! The more feedback I get, the more inspiration, and quicker updates =] So tell me what you thought! Thanks again for the 26 reviews! It meant more than you know =]**

**Now onto the DEDICATION SECTION (best part of this entire story :]) I would absolutely LOVEEE to dedicate this chapter to…..Sly-88, YaY3, smileymee16, Hope4Niley, nickandtaylor4life, nileyfan1, Diamonds_are_a_girls_bestie, Cathyokw, ElmooBarney, MnM16, , sk8tergirl09, Mz Fizzle, Jordan, NileyFreakk, lili, clairexo, Abigail17, Angela, iamsofreakinbored, joannaluvsjb, MissNiley, allieee, LoveNileyLover, CheezGoBoom, and Tara3295! Woahh, that was a lot to write! Hahaha thank you guys all SOOO much. Every single word meant so much to me. It was such a pleasant surprise to get such enormous feedback. Thanks for being so wonderful :] I know it's kind of a hassle to have to write a review, but it honestly makes me smile more than ever :] This chapter is dedicated to all of you guys. So if you review this chapter, your name will most definitely be mentioned in my next dedication =] LOVE YOU GUYS,**

**~Izy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, it's Isabelle =] So, woahh, 37 reviews! That's like, incredible! =] Thank you guys so much for taking the time to review. Seeing all of your feedback gives me such inspiration to write, so thank you for that =] So enjoy the chapter and don't forget revieww and to check the dedication section at the bottom =D**

********P.S. This chapter takes place the same day as the last chapter.**

I giggled at Mitchel, who was telling me about something hilarious that happened in his English class today. To one side of me was Mitchel and David, and to the other side of me was Joe and Tim. **(Speaking of guys, important question at the end A/N =]) **We were all laughing at Mitchel and his story as we walked down the hall to lunch.

Although to an outsider it may have looked like I was completely into the conversation, my thoughts were really consumed of Mr. Jonas. Sometimes I get afraid that my self-control will just disappear the next time that I see him. Was me hugging him today completely inappropriate? Cause damn, if it was, then you do _not_ want to see the dreams I have at night. Is this even normal? Should I feel this way about my teacher? And was he even feeling this way _at all?_ He doesn't act the same around everyone else as he does with me. He acts like a normal teacher with the rest of my class, but with me, it's like he morphs into an entirely different person: A sexy, flirtatious guy who is just absolutely irresistible.

I suddenly felt someone's eyes burn their way through my back. I peeked over my shoulder to see Mr. Jonas leaning against the doorway of his classroom with a pack of papers in his hands…_staring_ at me. Our eyes met and he winked, before smirking and walking the other way. My breathing hitched and I quickly turned back, shaking my head to rid the dirty thoughts that had just entered my head. _Wrong_, Miley.

"No way, you're kidding me. Mitch, that man's a fucking lunatic." Tim said, shaking his head with laughter. But what was he laughing at? All right, I'll just pretend I didn't miss everything Mitchel just said.

"Dude, I know. Miles, don't you have him as your science teacher?" Mitchel asked, looking over at me. Who, Mr. Mannis? That man is mental.

"Yeah, he's psycho. Did you hear what he did to James yesterday?" I said, rolling my eyes. I heard a chorus of 'I know right's' and 'I can't believe that'. Mr. Mannis had actually taken James' head into his hands and shook it, screaming "It's carbon dioxide! CARBON DIOXIDE!" It was the craziest thing you've ever seen.

"What a creep." Joe said, shaking his head and swinging his arm around my shoulders. Joe was the all around nice 4-year old boy in a 17 year old's body. He was the jokester of the grade and could make anyone laugh. Even the occasional emo from the "death is our friend" clique. He was really protective of me, since I had been his best friend for years. Out of every guy, he was whom I was closest with. I loved him with every inch of my being and could go to him for anything. I sighed, leaning my head against his shoulder. I could feel the stares I was getting from all the jealous girls in the hall. I can't blame them though. I was currently walking with four of the most popular guys in school. I could get their attention with a wave of my finger and it wasn't something I took for granted either. In fact, I used it to my advantage. I've hooked them up with a lot of the girls at this school, popular or not. I knew my boys like no one else and I knew which girls would have the most in common with them. I like to call myself a matchmaker, but I don't want to get _too _conceited.

We finally got to the door of the cafeteria and walked in. As always, people turned to stare for a minute before going back to their own conversations. It's these kind of things you have to get used to when you're popular. It's a little weird and I don't even know how I got this way. It's like the entire school picked us as the "cool kids". But one thing I liked was being known for something. I was known as the "bubbly, kind, popular girl with the bright smile". I didn't mind that label at all.

We all got our food and walked to our table. I immediately saw Taylor, Selena, Demi, and Emily.

"Babes!" I yelled smiling, walking over to sit next to David and across from Demi. Joe came over to sit next to me and the rest of them all took their seats. Immediately, conversation erupted. But I was too distracted at the gorgeous male specimen that had just walked through the cafeteria door. Mr. Jonas.

"Pstt, Miles!" I heard Emily say. I turned my head towards her and she smiled. "You are so right, he's GORGEOUS!" She said, giggling. I grinned and nodded excitedly as the rest of the girls agreed. I turned back around and watched as him and another teacher around his age walked past some of the tables. All the girls were staring at his perfect body. Ugh, it almost hurt looking at him. He passed our table and his hand brushed my back ever so slightly. My eyes widened and I looked over just as he was looking back. He smiled and smirked before turning back and talking with the other teacher as they walked a little further to their table.I blushed hard and turned back to the table. Thankfully, none of my friends seemed to notice our tiny exchange.

"So guys, did you hear we're getting our advisors assigned today after lunch?" Taylor said, taking a sip of her orange juice. Oh right, I completely forgot about that.

Advisors are basically here to help us. We meet with our advisory groups, which consist of like eight people, every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday in the morning and occasionally the afternoon. We have individual meetings with our advisor to talk about grades, teachers, and all that stuff. Each advisor is a teacher at our school and I better get a good one.

"Yeah, maybe some of us will be in advisory groups together! I had Mr. Mannis last year. Ugh, he was the worst." Selena said, shaking her head. You probably already guessed, but nobody likes that guy.

"Who are we kidding? None of us have ever been in the same advisory group. There are just too many in this huge school." I said, forking a mouthful of buttered pasta into my mouth.

"True." Demi said, nodding.

"Hey, girls," Joe said, nudging me in the side. "We're having a huge party at my house this Friday. You in?" He asked, looking around at the other girls while all the guys nodded in unison.

"Sounds fun." I said, smiling. "What do you say, guys?" I asked my friends. They all grinned and nodded. All the guys cheered and we laughed. Then Joe did what he does best. Make a scene. He climbed onto the table, making sure that he didn't step on any trays. That's when he started to make his announcement.

"PARTY AT MY HOUSE! FRIDAY, 8 O'CLOCK!" He screamed in front of everybody. The entire cafeteria cheered and clapped, while Joe smiled and sat back down next to me. We all were laughing and giggling and he just grinned, happily. This was gonna be a huge party, but you can't expect anything less from Joe Lucas. **(wish I could use his real last name :/ But then him and Mr. J would be brothers, haha…awkwarddd…) **

I looked back and saw Mr. Jonas take a bit of his ham sandwich. Oh my gosh, he was so adorable. And his arms, they were so defined. He looked so strong and perfect. He chewed slowly and swallowed. I watched as he chuckled at something one of the teachers must have said. His dimples were so sexy and so cute at the same time. He looked up and caught my eye. I blushed and quickly turned my head, not wanting him to think I was staring. I ran my hand through my hair, trying to shake the embarrassment off. After a minute or so, I peaked over my shoulder a tiny bit, biting my lip, and there he was, still looking at me with his signature smirk. I rolled my eyes and he smiled at me, wiggling his eyebrows. I giggled under my breath and turned back around. Was it weird that every time he looks at me, butterflies erupt in my stomach? This has never happened to me before, with any guy. I've had crushes and boyfriends, but these butterflies are new to me.

"What were you looking at, Miles?" Selena asked, eating a spoonful of applesauce.

"Oh, nothing." I said, chuckling nervously. "Just, uh, looking around for Mark. Where is he?" I asked, attempting to cover up. Selena shrugged.

"I'm not sure, he wasn't in Math today." She said, taking a sip of water. I nodded, even though that information actually meant nothing to me. I kept eating my pasta while we all talked about the party and how awesome it was gonna be. I actually have the perfect dress for it.

After ten minutes, the bell rang and everyone sat up, dumping their trays. I walked with Tay, Sel, Em, and Demi out of the cafeteria.

"So apparently there's a list near the Front Office to find out who our advisors are. Then we have to go to whichever classroom they're in." Demi said, nodding her head to the bulletin board near the office down the hall.

"Yeah," Emily chimed in. "One of my teachers said that today we're gonna meet individually with our advisors to tell them about any problems we have with our schedules or whatever." She said, as we all walked down towards the bulletin board. I started to wonder who I might have as an advisor. It better be somebody nice or else I'll never be able to be open to them about any problems I have with teachers.

We walked over to the bulletin board where tons of people were crowding around.

"I'll weasel my way in and find out who everyone has!" Taylor said, already beginning to shimmy her way through the crowd. We all waited patiently until Taylor came out of the massive crowd, panting slightly.

"Okay. Lemme try to remember this. Selena, you got Mrs. Daylon. Demi, Mr. Merling." She said, taking a breath. Selena smiled, happy that she got a nice teacher. Demi groaned, upset that she had Mr. Merling, the man who spit when he talked. "Ems, you got Ms. Adams." Taylor said, racking her brain to remember the last name. "And Miley… you have…" She said, biting her lip, obviously losing her train of thought. I nodded eagerly, awaiting the name that would seal my fate for the year. Suddenly her eyes lit up and she smirked, turning to look at me. "Gosh, how could I have forgotten?" She asked herself. I raised my eyebrows and gave her a confused look. "You got Mr. Jonas!" She said grinning.

Holy shit…I got MR. JONAS as my advisor? My mouth opened in shock and my eyes widened. I can't believe this. That would mean, that would mean I'd be spending every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday morning with him. Not to mention History class. All my friends looked at me smiling. I couldn't even hold in my excitement. I squealed, jumping up and down. I had Mr. Jonas as my advisor! All my friends laughed and screamed with me.

"Girl, you are so fucking lucky! Okay, mark my words, you guys are totally gonna fuck by the end of the year." Demi said, snapping her gum while grinning. My eyes widened and I smacked her arm, giggling.

"_Not_ a chance." I said, while the rest of my friends giggled along. Well, at least, I don't _think_ that would ever happen. I mean, it _could_, but, ugh, what the hell are you talking about? He's your TEACHER. And now he's your advisor too! Damn, I get to see that beautiful face almost every morning? Paradise. The bell rang again, indicating us that we had to go meet with our advisors.

"Have fun, Miles." Emily said, winking. I giggled and shook my head as we all went our separate ways. I walked down the hall and was just about to reach Mr. Jonas' office when I felt a strong hand grab my arm. I turned around in confusion and was met with the dark brown eyes of Mr. Jonas. He smiled.

"Where are you going, Miley? My office isthat way." He said smirking, nodding towards the door that I had just passed. I wrinkled my nose in confusion.

"I thought we were meeting in your classroom." I said, looking down at his hand still holding my arm.

"Well, we are, but I have to meet with everybody individually first. The rest of the group is in the classroom, talking with the guidance counselor. You're first on my list, since everyone else's last name is after 'S'. So let's go." He said, smiling. I bit my lip, trying to hold back my smile as I nodded. He let go of my arm, and brought his hand to rest on my lower back, leading me to his office. I shivered at our close contact. We got to his office and he led me inside, closing the door behind him. It was a pretty big office for a teacher. It had a window, looking out at the athletic fields. Then there was a relatively large desk with a chair for him, and two chairs on the other side.

"You've got a pretty big office, Mr. Jonas." I said, nodding in approval. He smiled,

"I'm also the head coach for the football team and the baseball team. They've hooked me up pretty well." He said smirking. I raised my eyebrows.

"Impressive. I didn't know you were athletic." I said, sitting down on one of the chairs. He smirked,

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Miss Cyrus." He said slyly, sitting in the chair next to me, and turning it so he was facing me. I turned mine also, and we were inches apart. He leaned back and sighed, smiling.

"So tell me, how are classes going so far? Any problems I should know about?" He asked, trying to act professional. I giggled and rolled my eyes.

"You are such a dork." I said, smiling. This wasn't something I would usually say to a teacher, but he was definitely not your usual teacher. He grinned and slumped down a little in his seat.

"Alright, you're right. I was trying a little too hard just then. Okay, re-do." He said, smiling. I giggled again and nodded, urging him to go on.

"How are your teacherz, girll?" He asked, in a high-pitched voice. I burst out laughing and after a few seconds, he laughed loudly along with me. I leaned over and smacked him across the arm.

"You're supposed to be advising me, Mr. Jonas! You are so not good at this." I said, giggling. He smiled again, huffing in fake exaggeration.

"Okayy, serious this time. How are your teachers, Miley?" He asked, looking at me with a glint in his eye. I decided to tease him.

"Welll, there is this _one_ teacher. He's a little strange." I said, crinkling my nose.

"Oh, really? And whom might this teacher be?" Mr. Jonas asked, clasping his hands together and leaning forward.

"He's my history teacher. Total loon." I said, blowing out my lips. He narrowed his eyes at me and smirked.

"Mhm, and what kind of problems are you experiencing with him?" He asked, scooting up in his seat so that we were even closer together. I shrugged,

"He's just a little… distracting." I said, biting my lip to hide my smile. I can't believe how bold I'm being right now. Oh what the hell, you only live once. Mr. Jonas grinned, narrowing his eyes again.

"So he…distracts you?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. I giggled and shrugged again.

"I dunno, I guess. He has really nice hair." I said, bringing my hand up to twirl one of his soft curls in my fingers. He chuckled and grabbed my hand softly, bringing it down and interlacing it with mine. My eyes widened and I looked down at our hands. My small one fit perfectly in his big one. I looked back up and our faces were so close together.

"Well, maybe I'll have to talk to him for you. What would you like me to say?" He asked, smiling a bit, while softly stroking my hand with his thumb. I bit my lip and pretended to think.

"Hmm…Tell him that he should probably stop looking so good when he walks into class, so the girls can actually concentrate." I said, smiling. Mr. Jonas raised his eyebrows and smiled.

"I'll definitely pass on the message. But maybe he doesn't mind if the girls can't concentrate. He might want to look good for them. Or maybe one in particular." Mr. Jonas said with a smirk, shrugging. My heart was beating so hard but I made sure I didn't stutter. I smirked back,

"I guess we'll have to make do then." I said, smiling.

"But you know, he can get distracted too." He said, making me raise my eyebrows in confusion. "It's kind of hard not to notice when a certain girl decides to wear ripped jeans that expose a ton of leg." He said, using his other hand to gently run down my thigh, touching the bare parts of my tan leg. I shivered and bit my lip.

"Maybe she likes to look good for him." I said, shrugging with an innocent smile. He grinned,

"He probably doesn't fail to notice her sexy, low shirts either." He said, bringing his hand to the bottom of my shirt and slightly tugging it, making some of my bra become visible. I rolled my eyes and giggled, pulling my shirt back up. **(random, but…Yellow bag, yellow bag hahahahha oh gosh. Oh lord. Look it up, guys. I died.) **He smiled.

"So I guess she should start wearing less revealing clothing?" I asked him. His eyes widened and he shook his head rapidly.

"Nope, definitely not." He said, shaking his head again. "He never said he didn't like it." Mr. Jonas said, squeezing my hand lightly. I grinned, biting my lip.

"Okay," I said simply. "So that's basically the only teensy weensy problem I have with any of my teachers." I said, standing up and bringing him up with me.

"Great." He said smiling. "And don't forget the homework for class tomorrow." He said, our hands still enlaced. I nodded,

"Of course. I'm kind of excited to read about The Plague's long lasting effects." I said, honestly. He smiled,

"I'm glad. See you tomorrow, Miley. Enjoy the rest of your day." Mr. Jonas said smiling, leading me to the door. I gently released my hand from Mr. Jonas' grasp and just as I was about to reach for the doorknob, he pulled me back. I looked up with big eyes and he smiled softly. He leaned down and kissed me softly on the cheek. His lips lingered for a moment before he pulled back and smiled. I blushed and smiled back.

"Thanks." I said softly, turning the knob and slowly walking out of his office, my heart pounding. I peaked over my shoulder to see him walk down the hall with his hands stuffed in his pockets, smiling to himself. I giggled and turned forward again. I can't believe Mr. Jonas kissed me on the cheek. I know this is wrong. Teachers and students shouldn't be having these kinds of interactions. But I can't help it. It's like there's this magnetic pull whenever he's in the room. And no matter what, something will always be there between him and I.

**Ahhhh I'm so sorry this took so long! I had a little writer's block but then Gen gave me this awesome idea, and I got back on track =] Gosh guys, can I thank you all enough for your AMAZING feedback? Honestly, whenever I got stuck writing this, I just looked back at all of your reviews and it totally gave me inspiration. Thanks so much for leaving such nice things to say =] ONE QUICK QUESTION:**

**Which couples would you like to see in this story besides Niley? Joe/Demi, Tay/Joe, Taylor L/Selena, David/Selena, Emily/Mitchel, Emily/Joe etc etc =] Let me know!**

**Nowww to the DEDICATION SECTIONNN =]**

**I would loveeeeeee to dedicate this chapter to my AMAZING reviewers…..CheezGoBoom, Hope4Niley, Tara3295, Sly-88, .jonas22, Mz Fizzle, iamsofreakinbored, mileyluver4life, LoveNileyLover, nileyfan1, nickandtaylor4life, Diamonds are a girls bestie, (whom I forgot to mention in the last ded. Section! Soooo sorry! =]), MissNiley, R'Canena, clairexo, MnM16, Angela, allieee, smileymee16, BrazilianGirl01, westcott999, lllll, NileyFreakk, ilovebeingdani, bumbleeebeee, michellove, MileyAndNickLoveForever, Sorceress of Magic 15, SharonaShannon11, AphaShadae, kaylierami, MYxFIRSTxKISS, NickJisoffmychain2828, muffytheduck, and Abigail17! =D =D =D You guys are INCREDIBLE =] I can't wait to hear what you all thought about this chapter =] Tell me everything, from your dislikes, to your favorite parts =] What would you like to see in the next chapter? And to all my new readers, I'd love to hear from you =] It'd be cool to be able to recognize all of you in my next dedication section! LOVE YOU ALLLLLL =]**

**~Izy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys =] Gosh, you really know how to make an author feel special! =D Thanks so much for all the reviews! I got 110+ ! That's amazing! =D I really hope you enjoy this chapter =] Don't forget to check out the Dedication Section!**

Miley POV

It was a Wednesday morning and I was walking down the hall to advisory with Taylor and Emily.

"Tay, I'm telling you, the red dress will look _so_ much hotter on you at the party." I said, trying to encourage her to pick that one over the blue one.

"I agree. And with a push up bra and that tight bust area, you're gonna look like two sizes bigger." Emily said with a giggle.

"Are you saying I have _small_ boobs?" Taylor asked, narrowing her eyes. Emily and I laughed.

"_No_, you know that's not true..." I began before being interrupting by a snort coming from Emily. I elbowed her in the ribs and she cleared her throat, stifling a giggle.

"Yeah totally, you're boobs are _huge_, Tay." Emily said.

"Ha. Ha." Taylor said, looking down at her chest. "I guess you're right though. That red dress would do a lot more for me than the blue one. I'm just gonna pretend you didn't offend my small-"

"Nonexistent." Emily coughed.

"_Small._" I said, giving Emily a look.

"Yeah, Yeah." Tay said with a smile. "Red dress it is." She said.

"Woo!" I said with a giggle, as Em and Tay laughed with me. That was when I spotted Leila. I had come to find out that she was also in Mr. Jonas' advisory group. She was a really sweet girl who was a tiny bit shy, but overall she was really nice to talk to.

"Hey, Leila!" I called, making her turn around. She smiled,

"Hey Miley." She said as we reached her.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna walk with Leila to our advisary. See you at lunch?" I said, looking over at Em and Tay.

"Sounds good. Bye babe." Taylor said, linking arms with Emily and walking down the hall.

Leila and I were now headed to Mr. Jonas' classroom and if I told you that my heart wasn't beating like crazy, I'd be lying. Always wondering when I'm going to see him and what I'm going to do, has become a super nerve-racking experience. I have no idea where we stand at this point. Are we like, _friends_ now? You can't possibly say that our conversation in his office was normal, or even appropriate. But every time I think of that smirk that makes me melt or that witty personality of his, my legs go weak. It's not supposed to be like this, but I have absolutely no control over my feelings anymore. I've come to terms with the fact that I have a huge crush on Mr. Jonas and that maybe, just maybe, he feels the same way. He was being so blunt yesterday and you can't blame me for hoping. Besides, sometimes they say that dreams you have may be signs of the future. Let's hope that's true…because if it is, then me and Mr. Jonas will be having some _very_ interesting alone time in the future. Wow…gross, Miley. You totally just imagined you two having sex. Moving on.

Leila and I are just turning down the hall that his classroom is in. I'm just going to ignore that crazy pumping of my heart and try to act as normal as possible. Leila got to the door first and opened it, holding it for me as we both walked in.

Mr. Jonas was sitting at his desk skimming through some planner-like thing. He looked like a fucking greek god. Who am I kidding? He looks like that everyday. He was wearing another dark button down, but his pants were hidden under his desk. As usual, he had rolled up his sleeves, giving us all a great view of his muscular forearms. What I would do to have those arms hold me. I can't even begin to imagine how that would feel. All the other girls were staring at him dreamily and I definitely didn't want to look like them, so I averted my eyes to the clock. There's another two minutes before advisor meeting starts. Mr. Jonas raised his head at the sound of the door shutting. I was slightly hidden behind Leila and he nodded at her as she entered the room. She began to walk over to a desk, leaving me exposed to the eyes of Mr. Jonas. At the sight of me, a smirk immediately broke out onto his gorgeous face. I watched as he discreetly looked me up and down, his eyes lingering on my tan legs exposed by my ripped white shorts. I could almost feel him undressing me with his eyes, and for some weird and creepy reason, it didn't really bother me. His eyes finally met mine and he nodded at me with a smirk. I bit my lip, walking over to the desk next to Leila in the front row. I set my bag next to my desk and straightened up, watching as Mr. Jonas ran a hand through his beautiful curls and looked up at the clock. It was then that he decided to speak, his sexy voice filling our ears.

"So good morning guys, thank you for coming on time. You all should know me from yesterday, but if you've already forgotten, I'm Mr. Jonas." He said smirking to the nine students sitting in the classroom. Everyone chuckled and said their good mornings and hellos before he began to speak again.

"Now I've gotten the chance to speak with you about your teachers," He said, glancing over at me with a glint in his eyes. "And for today, I've been told to inform you about the fundraising event your class will be doing." He finished. I inwardly groaned and pouted involuntarily. Mr. Jonas looked over at me with an amused expression.

"Does that sound good with everyone?" He asked with a smile, still looking at me before turning to the other students.

"Nope." I heard from the back of the classroom. Everyone laughed and Mr. Jonas chuckled. I looked back to find the owner of the voice. Oh my gosh, it was Mark! Hah, he _would_. **(Remember, hot guy that was talked about in chapter 1? =]) **

"Mark! I didn't know you were in this advisory." I said grinning. Mark smiled,

"Thanks for noticing my presence, Miles. Come sit back here with me." He said, patting the desk next to him. I rolled my eyes and laughed, quickly looking over to Leila to see if it was okay. She smiled and nodded, so I picked up my tote bag and walked a few rows back. I sat down next to him and looked back up at Mr. Jonas to see jealously evident in his eyes. Woah. Chill out, buddy.

"_Alright._" Mr. Jonas said slightly clenching his teeth. Alright what? Was he seriously jealous because of Mark? Obviously, Mr. Jonas, you have no idea how god damn sexy you are. Mark's got nothing on you. I gave him a look and it looked to me like he took a deep breath, before continuing his speech. "The fundraising events will be scattered. There will be many different types of activities to take part in. Bake sales, games, talks, etc. As the senior class, you are responsible for making this a fun and productive way to earn money for your choice charity." He finished, looking around at everyone. When his eyes reached mine, he glanced over at Mark, narrowing his eyes, as if to ask me if anything was going on between us. I shook my head slightly and I could see the relief in his eyes. I felt the urge to giggle at his insecurities but restrained from doing so. Mr. Jonas smiled slightly and looked back up at the clock. The short meeting was ending in one minute.

"All right, guys. I'll let you out a minute early. Just don't be loud in the halls!" He said, as all the students thanked him gratefully and stood up quickly. I stood and grabbed my tote bag.

"Hey miles, I gotta run quickly to my locker, but sit next to me at lunch?" Mark asked, grabbing his backpack and walking backwards down the row of the desks. I giggled and nodded.

"Sure, Mark." I said. He nodded and grinned, sprinting out the door. Such a dork. I looked over to see Mr. Jonas glaring at the now closed door that Mark had just ran through.

"Oh, _come on._" I said, walking over to the back of his desk where his chair was and lifting myself to sit on the desk, dropping my bag on the floor. Mr. Jonas looked up at me.

"What?" He asked, with an innocent look on his face.

"Don't give me that." I said smirking. "There's nothing to be jealous of." I said, as he rolled his chair a little to the side so that he was sitting slightly in between my legs. He stood up right in front of me so that our heads were at the same level. He stood right between my legs and a blush filled his cheeks.

"I am _not_ jealous." He said, lies evident in his voice. I scooted up a little and his hands rested on my bare thighs making me shiver.

"Are you _sure_ about that?" I asked in a cute voice, bringing my hands up to play with the collar of his shirt. He smiled and leaned forward,

"Positive." He said, kissing my cheek. I blushed deeply since I was not expecting that at all. But I could get used to it.

"If you say so." I said, shrugging. For some reason, I suddenly felt the need to be even closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist, slightly nuzzling my face in his soft sweater. I could hear him chuckle as he wrapped his arms around my body.

"You're warm." I murmured softly. It was weird, but I felt so close to him in so many ways. I felt like we were actually friends and that this was perfectly normal. Maybe we were a little more than friends, but I didn't mind it one bit.

"Your hair is soft." He said adorably, nuzzling his nose in my curls. I giggled and gently released my grasp around his waist. He pulled back slightly and smiled.

"I think we're a little close for a teacher and student, Ms. Stewart." He said smiling with his professional voice. I shrugged,

"We're in too deep, there's no going back now." I said smirking. He grinned and shook his head laughing.

"You are one of a kind, Miley." He said, now talking normally. I smiled,

"So are you, Mr. Jonas." I said, poking him lightly in the chest. I looked up at the clock and groaned. Class started in 7 minutes. Mr. Jonas smiled, tapping his fingers on my thighs.

"Time to go to class…" He sang, making me jealous that I had a whole load of classes ahead of me. I groaned again, leaning way back so that I was lying down on his desk. I closed my eyes for a moment and sighed, not realizing my position in any way. I opened my eyes after a second to see Mr. Jonas gulp with wide eyes, his hands still resting on my thighs. I watched as his now lust filled eyes scanned over my body. My shirt had risen up, exposing my bare stomach. My legs were practically wrapped around his waist. We looked like we were in a fucking sex position. I blushed widely and sat up quickly.

"Sorry, I didn't really realize what I was doing." I said softly, completely embarrassed by my actions. He shook his head quickly.

"D-Don't be sorry," Mr. Jonas said stuttering. Was I really the one making him do that? "It's not your fault." He said, a smile appearing on his face. I nodded and bit my lip. He slightly stepped back, letting me slide off his desk. I grabbed my tote bag and walked a few steps toward the door, contemplating my next move. My head was reeling and a million thoughts were running through my mind. I looked back to see Mr. Jonas breathe out and run another hand through his beautiful curls. Before I could even control myself, I walked up and kissed him softly on the cheek. We were centimeters apart when I pulled back and he smiled, showing his dimples. His expression then turned a little more serious as he began to speak.

"You know," he said, with slight apprehension in his voice. "It's getting so," he said taking a breath. "so damn hard, to..." he said, pausing.

"To what?" I asked with a shaky voice.

"... to resist you." He admitted as he began playing with the hem of my white shirt. Oh Lord, did he actually just say that? _He_ can't resist _me_? Does he have any idea how he makes me feel?

"I find that hard to believe." I said gulping. We were staring so intensely at each other and were so close together. His perfect, strong body was less than two centimeters apart from mine. If I wanted to, I could count each adorable freckle that adorned his face. One of his dark curls fell in front of his forehead and I had to fight the urge to push it back.

"I'm serious. I've never felt this way before, Miley." Mr. Jonas said, his sexy face softening up. I could hear the sincerity in his voice and I almost couldn't believe my ears.

"Really?" I asked in a small voice, not thinking it was possible for a guy like him to like me. It was different with the popular guys in school. They were my age; they weren't twenty-two year old guys who were so unbelievably good-looking that girls swooned looking at them. This was Mr. Jonas. He was the teacher that every student loved. Not one girl didn't notice how sexy he was. And he was here telling me that I made him feel something he had never felt before? It was impossible.

"I'm telling you the truth, Miley." He said, gently grabbing my hand. I don't believe this is happening right now. "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met and I don't know how much longer I can go without…" I gulped, waiting for him to continue. "without having you." He finished, biting his lip. I looked up at him with wide eyes. Was he really saying this?

"I-I don't understand." I said, too nervous to think of anything better. He took a deep breath, looking into my eyes.

"I. Want. You." He said slowly, looking down at our intertwined hands. I looked at his face. He's a teacher. He's _my_ teacher. He's my sexy, curly-haired teacher who just told me that he _wanted_ me. I took a deep breath, trying to collect my thoughts. Is this moving a little too fast?

"But…we barely know each other." I said, biting my lip. He nodded,

"Then let's change that." He said, smirking. Yeah, let's change that. Like I said, you only live once, and I plan to have a hell of a life. Starting now.

"Well, I _do_ have detention today..." I said slightly flirtatiously, remembering back to when I came in 10 minutes late to English class today. Taylor had a massive clothing malfunction and we were in the bathroom for a good 5 minutes after the bell rang.

"I'll proctor it." He said simply. "It'll be fun." He said with a wink. My heart totally just fluttered. I swear I felt it.

"But how's that going to change anything?" I asked, tilting my head to the side, still a little confused. A sexy grin adorned his face as he used his hand to push a strand of hair away that had falling in front of my face. Those little gestures made me melt.

"We can talk and get to know each other better. That way you and I won't have to sit there for an hour doing nothing." He said, grinning. I giggled, the tension finally evaporating.

"Okay, whatever you say." I said. He smiled again and wrapped his strong arms around my waist, leaning his forehead against mine. I bit my lip and couldn't help but think how in the world I was standing in a classroom, in the arms of the sexiest teacher to walk the earth. I think my favorite place in the world, has just become in his arms. I smiled up at him and fought the urge to just kiss him right there. It was like his soft lips were just waiting to be kissed by mine. But that's just gonna have to wait.

I'm already looking forward to detention. Being in a classroom all alone with Mr. Jonas, while almost the entire rest of the school has gone home. I sighed in contentment and wrapped my arms around his strong body, nuzzling my head into his chest, inhaling his cologne. This seems a little déjà vu, doesn't it?

"Still the same smell." I heard him say with a chuckle. I giggled and pulled back again,

"I haven't spontaneously changed my shampoo between today and two days ago, Mr. Jonas." I said with a teasing smile.

"Good point." He said with a chuckle as I picked up my bag. I swung it over my shoulder and was about to turn for the door when I heard his voice.

"Oh and Miley?" He said, making me look up into his eyes again. "Don't be late for detention, please." He said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes. "Jerk." I muttered. He just smiled.

"Bye Miley" He said with a smirk.

"Bye Mr. Jonas." I said with a smile as I walked out the door and closed it behind me.

I walked in a daze for a few steps before everything came rushing back.

_Oh. My. Gosh. _What the _hell_ just happened?

**dun dun dunn... haha so woooaah, they're getting even closer =] I want them to really get to know each other more and the detention is the perfect way =] **

**You guys are sooooo awesome and the reviews you left for the last chapter were INCREDIBLE. I'll be tallying up the couples you chose and we'll have a run off next chapter. And as for people wanting a Nick's POV, it may come in some following chapters. I just want you to get familiar with Miley's character first =] SOOO This brings me to the best part of this entire chapter, THE DEDICATION SECTION =] =]**

**I would LOVEE to dedicate this short and sweet chapter to….. CheezGoBoom, NileyFreakk, xnileyx4xeverx, Mz Fizzle, iamsofreakinbored, alisonnnnx, MnM16, beautifulmesssss, joannaluvsjb, LoveNileyLover, believeinmex, silentheartc, ariaCaroline, muffytheduck, smileymess16, Hope4Niley, ilovebeingdani, nileyfan1, nickandtaylor4life, clairexo, TheLibertyWalk (=D finally!), SharonaShannon11, mellerz, toreyyyy, NickJisoffmychain2828, sk8tergirl09, lenebraes, liel, kaylierami, Sly-88, BrazilianGirl01, michellove, ccc1993, Diamonds are a girls bestie, DisneyFamRocks, music-1s-my-life, Abigail17, RosieMalfoy2111, xssofiaa, Abby, Rimsha, and Tara3295! Thank you guys SO SO SO much! =D It means soo much that you guys take the time to review and I lovee how you include your fave parts and give such great input =D This story is so fun to write and I'm so happy you guys like it so far! Hopefully you guys liked this chapter also =] I can't wait to hear what you think. Pretty please review =]**

**And I hope you all have an awesome weekend. BYEEE =]**

**~Izy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys =] It's Isabelle! Sooo, I kind of hate the last chapter I wrote. Like I didn't like it at all, and I changed it up a ton of times, but still didn't like it =/ SO, I've decided to make up for it by putting some Mr. Jonas POV in chapter 5 =D hahaha so thank you all so much for the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter =]**

**PLEASE READ THE END A/N FOR IMPORTANT INFO**

Mr. Jonas POV **(OH SNAP!) **

"Don't forget to highlight and create organized notes to use in preparation for our quiz on Friday!" I told one of my classes as they began putting away their things. The bell was going to ring in one minute, meaning the end of school. I would usually go home at this time, but today I had detention with Miley. I smiled to myself, thinking about how nice it would be to spend time with her for an hour. Occasionally I would beat myself up for being so attracted to one of my students, but then I brush it off, telling myself that you only live once, so might as well make the best of it. **(aww, they think alike!) **I grabbed some loose papers off my desk and put them in their respective files. I had to bring some files over to the front office before I could see Miley. I decided to move fast, not wanting to lose one minute with her. The last of my students filed out of the classroom and I followed behind, walking into the hall and closing the door behind me. The hall was filled with students laughing and smiling, obviously happy that the school day was over. I made my way down the hall and could see the Front Office at the end. Plenty of girls were checking me out as I walked down the hall, but I didn't bother caring. There was only one girl on my mind.

I scanned the students that were closing their lockers and talking with their friends. That's when I saw her. Her back was to me, but I knew it was her. She was leaning against one of the lockers with a group of friends surrounding her. Her beautiful brown curls cascaded over her shoulders and her long sexy legs were exposed by a pair of short shorts. She was so god damn beautiful. I'm her teacher _and_ advisor. You probably think I'm some sick pedophile. But I'm not, I'm just a little bit older than her. Since the first day I saw her, I knew I wanted her.

As I got closer, I could hear her melodic voice as she giggled with her friends. It's wrong for me to think about her in this way. She's my student and she's young, but she's so much more mature than any other at this school. She has a funny personality and I always find myself flirting with her, even if she is my student. And she's smart, too. Most of my students are clueless in class and never truly understand what I'm explaining. Miley always looks so interested and is definitely the star of the class. Most of the time, I can't even look at her like a student. She's so much more than that. I'm _always_ thinking about her and I've finally decided that I'm going to do something about it. I'm even willing to sacrifice my job for her. That's how much I want her.

I passed by her and could hear her friends mention my name.

"Shh! Guys, grow up!" I heard Miley whisper. I chuckled to myself as I got to the Front Office and walked in. I walked up to the old woman behind the desk and placed the papers in front of her.

"The files you needed, Delores?" I said, as she peered over the rim of her glasses.

"Ah, yes. Thank you." She said nodding, taking the papers and placing them in a file. I walked out to see the entire hall empty. That means only one thing. Miley should be waiting for me in my classroom. I smiled to myself and quickened my pace. I finally reached my door and opened it, revealing a beautiful Miley sitting in my desk chair. She had her elbow resting on my desk and her hand was holding her head. Her eyes were closed and she was smiling slightly. I smiled at the sight, because for some reason, I liked that she was in my chair. I closed the door softly behind me and quietly walked over to her, positioning myself right in the back of the chair. I gently brought my hands down to her shoulders and massaged them soothingly. I watched as she jumped a little, startled at my presence. I chuckled and rolled the chair around so that she was facing me. She smiled and looked up at me with those beautiful blue eyes.

"You scared me, Mr. Jonas." She said, her adorable smile still adorning her face. I shrugged innocently,

"Sorry." I said with a smirk. This girl was going to be the death of me someday.

Miley POV

_Earlier_

School had just ended and I was in the hall talking with all my friends. We were still figuring out plans for Joe's party.

"How about you all just come to my house for a sleepover afterwards? We can get dressed there, and you all can leave your stuff." I said, shrugging. Everyone smiled and nodded.

"We're gonna have so much fun! I'll bring some movies over for us to watch." Taylor said smiling.

"We can use my new car to drive." Demi said grinning, swinging around the keys to her new BMW on her finger.

"Perfect." I said with a smirk.

"Pstt, Miles. Mr. Jonas, six o'clock." Emily whispered, peering over my shoulder. "He's lookin' finee today." She said, smiling. I laughed,

"Back off, he's mine." I said teasingly.

"He's about to pass by." Em whispered.

"Mr. Jonas is one sexy piece of ass." Demi said, wiggling her eyebrows. Apart from myself, everyone else laughed and agreed.

"Shh! Guys, grow up!" I whispered, not wanting Mr. Jonas to hear anything as he passed. I watched as he walked by holding some papers in his hand. Damn, they were right. He _did_ look hot today, but I had already noticed that this morning when he admitted that he _wanted_ me.

"_Somebody's_ checkin' out their teacher." Selena said, nudging me with a smile.

"Shut upp." I said with a grin. "I was not checking him out." I said with a stern voice.

"Whatever you say, Miles. So the plan is set? Demi drives and we crash at Miley's house?" Selena confirmed, looking around for signs of approval. We all nodded,

"I'm so excited!" I said, smiling.

"Same." Demi said, grinning. "Alright, my mom told me to pick up some things at the store before I go home. It's closing in like an hour so I better go." She said, hugging us all goodbye.

"Same." Tay, Em, and Sel said at the same time. I pouted,

"You're all leaving me." I said in a sad voice. In reality, I couldn't wait to go to detention, but that's a secret I'll never tell. They don't even know about what happened this morning with Mr. Jonas. I'm planning on telling them everything this Friday at our sleepover.

"Don't act like you're not excited to go to detention, Miss Mileyy." Demi said smiling, knowing me far too well. I rolled my eyes,

"Not true." Psh, so true. "Anyways, I better go, can't be late for detention!" I said grinning, turning my heel and walking the other direction.

"Get some ass!" I heard Demi scream, followed by a bunch of giggles from the rest of them. I shot up the middle finger without looking back and could hear more laughing. I giggled and shook my head, finally reaching his classroom. I turned the knob and walked in, seeing the room empty. Right, Mr. Jonas was probably still in the Front Office. Or at least that's where he was headed when he walked down the hall. I sighed, those wooden desk chairs looked so uninviting. But _his_ chair on the other hand; it looked soft and comfy. I choose his. I walked over and set my bag down. I sat down and sighed in contentment. It was just as comfortable as it looked. I yawned, suddenly feeling a tiny bit drowsy. I scooted up the chair, and rested my elbow on the desk. I rested my head in my hand and closed my eyes. As weird as it sounds, I began to daydream about Mr. Jonas and I. It consisted of him and I just sitting on the beach. He was smiling at me and holding my hand. I smiled back and watched as he slowly leaned in. I bit my lip but leaned in also. Just when our lips were about to meet, I felt a pair of hands squeeze my shoulders. I gasped and my eyes shot open. I turned my head to find Mr. Jonas smirking at me with his hands resting on the back of the seat. My hand was on my heart from being startled, but I regained my composure and smiled,

"You scared me, Mr. Jonas." I said honestly. His smirk remained on his face.

"Sorry." He said, looking into my eyes. "I see you've found my chair more comfortable than your desk." He said, raising his eyebrows. I nodded and smiled.

"Yep. I think I'm gonna stick with your chair for the next hour." I said, smiling.

"I guess I'll sit on the desk then." He said, going over to the desk and lifting himself up. I couldn't help but notice the way his arms flexed. I wonder how much he works out.

"So why'd you get detention, Miss Miley?" Mr. Jonas asked, smirking. I frowned,

"Cause I was bad." I huffed. He raised his eyebrows and for a second I was confused. Then it hit me and I slapped him on the arm.

"Oww." He said, groaning. I rolled my eyes,

"Not like _that._ And don't act like that hurt. Your arms are pure muscle, you probably didn't even feel it." I said, rolling my eyes again.

"So you've been checking out my arms?" He asked with a smirk, bringing his arm up and flexing it. I would've died right there if I didn't have to defend myself.

"Nooo, I just, you know, assumed." I said innocently.

"Mmm, mhmm." He said, unconvinced. "So let's play that 'get to know you' game." He said smiling. "What's your favorite subject?" He asked. I smiled,

"History." I said. He grinned,

"Good choice. Favorite song?" He asked.

"Imagine by John Lennon. But '(I Don't Want to Go To) Chelsea' by Elvis Costello comes in a close second." I said, as he smiled again.

"I don't think many girls your age like that kind of music. I love both those songs." He said.

"Well I'm not like other girls." I said confidently. He smirked,

"Trust me, I know." He said and I narrowed my eyes at him. What did he mean by _that_?

"Your turn. How many siblings do you have?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"One brother. His name is Kevin." He said. **(kinda miss Joe :/ Oh well!) **

"There must be a more fun way to play this whole, twenty questions game." I said, biting my lip as I brainstormed ideas. Mr. Jonas stared at me in amusement before a lightbulb came on in my head.

"I have an idea!" I said smiling. He smiled back,

"Shoot." He said.

"Okay, so you take two chairs and have them facing each other. They can be like two feet apart." I said, standing up and walking over to a chair. I picked it up, setting it in front of Mr. Jonas' comfy one. He followed me and nodded for me to continue. "So I'll say something about myself, and if it also pertains to yourself, we both scoot our chairs closer together." I said. **(full house anyone? =])**Mr. Jonas smirked.

"I like this game." He said as I giggled.

"And if it doesn't pertain to you, we move farther apart." I continued. He pouted,

"Nevermind." He said. I laughed and sat down on the normal chair, motioning for him to sit across from me in his own comfy one. It may be a stupid game, but he wanted to get to know me, so here's his chance.

"Okay, I'll go first." He said. "One of my favorite foods is steak." He said, looking at me. Ah, I love steak. I smiled and moved my chair up as he smiled and did the same.

"K… um, I like my showers boiling hot." I said, thinking of the first thing that came into my mind. Mr. Jonas grinned and scooted up, so that our knees were touching. Geez, that was quick.

"Small world, I like them too." He said with a wink. I blushed crimson at the dirty thoughts that were infesting my mind.

"Hmm, I would rather stay in than go out." He said, shrugging. My eyes widened in astonishment, since I had never met a guy who would rather stay in and watch a movie than go out to a club. That was a very rare quality to find.

"Me too. I'd much rather watch a movie in bed than go out to a party." I said. He nodded with a smile before looking down at our knees touching.

"Hmm, I guess the game's over then." I said, referring to our very close proximity. Mr. Jonas chuckled and shook his head.

"Nope." he said. And what he did next made me gasp. He scooted to the edge of his seat and wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me up effortlessly and into his lap. I looked at him with wide eyes. Mr. Jonas smiled, his face dangerously close to mine. I brought my hands up to rest on his strong shoulders. Oh my gosh, he's so damn sexy. I don't even think guys should be allowed to be this hot. I still can't believe he did that. What guy just pulls a girl into his lap? For some reason, it turned me on, big time. He kept both arms securely wrapped around my waist, and it felt good being so close to him.

"It's so wrong... how much I want you." Mr. Jonas said, leaning in and gently kissing my neck. I bit my lip,

"It's not wrong, if nobody finds out." I said softly, leaning my head back. Mr. Jonas smirked and kissed me on the neck again, harder this time. I moaned softly, squeezing his shoulders.

"You're _so_...sexy." Mr. Jonas murmured against my skin. I bit my lip and pulled away gently. I smirked, if this is how he wants to play, then let's do it, hotshot.

"My turn." I said with a smirk. He smiled and nodded for me to go on.

"I love sitting on your lap." I said, my confidence building up as I played with the collar of his shirt. He smirked,

"Good, because I love that you're sitting on my lap." He said with a sexy smile. I looked down at my legs and back up to Mr. Jonas. He nodded for me to find some way of getting closer, since the rules _did_ say to get closer if you have something in common. I bit my lip and lifted myself up gently, moving one of my legs to the other side of his waist. I sat down and was now completely straddling him. His eyes widened slightly and he looked down at our position before looking back up. It suddenly got extremely hot in the room. His arms were still around my waist and my hands were resting on his broad shoulders. What any girl in this school would do to be in the position that I'm in right now. I watched as Mr. Jonas looked down to see my loose white t-shirt, slightly exposing my light pink bra underneath. He smirked in the sexiest way, moving his hands from my waist, down to hold my bare thighs. He squeezed them gently, making my head reel of all the things I wanted him to do to me. I gently brought my own hands down his strong chest, to the hem of his shirt. He bit his lip and looked up at me.

"Remember when I said I wanted you?" Mr. Jonas asked, staring at me with lust filled eyes. I gulped and nodded, my heart pounding in my chest. Something's about to happen. Something is _about_ to happen.

"Nothing's changed since then." He whispered, pulling me close, and kissing me with more passion than any guy ever has.

**READ READ READ READ SUPER IMPORTANT**

**OOooOoO THEY KISSED =D Sooo TWO important things to say. One being very veryyy important. So you're probably wondering why I updated so quickly. Here's why :[ I'm unfortunately going to camp this summer and I'm leaving early Sunday morning :[ It's for four weeks, meaning no updates for that long :[ I'm superr sorry that you guys are gonna have to wait so long for the next update! I'm really really not supposed to bring my phone, but I will, mainly so that I can look at my email to see your guys' feedback for this chapter =] And for texting =D But it's this really hardcore language camp that's gonna suckkk =[ And I wish I could sneak in my computer, but I'd never get away with it. SO that's that =[**

**Onto some other news. Some people are leaving nileyworld/miley support group =[ Not cool, but that's bound to happen. A few of people are turning their backs on Miles, which is understandable, since it's a little harder to stay supporting this year, than it was back in '07 or '08. But for those who are still pulling through, we'll always be the strongest fans out there =] And nileyworld is still going strong no matter what anybody says =] And there's TONS of more miley supporters out there, so definitely don't fret about that haha weird, I just said fret :/ ANYWAYZ, so goodbye to them, their support was great while it was there =] **

**BIGGER AND BRIGHTER THINGS =D DEDICATION SECTION! HOLLA**

**I'd loveee to dedicate this chapter to some really really great reviewers =] Unfortunately, a lot of people chose not to review last chapter like they might have in the previous ones =[ but for those who did, who I'm about to name, really really made me smile =] I understand last chapter wasn't written very well, and some parts were weird, but I really tried hard to make it good. So thank you sooooo much to the following people =] Hope4Niley, H_e_h_e_x3, Mz Fizzle, nileyfan1, alisonnnnx, kaylierami, Elly, Abby, muffytheduck, CheezGoBoom, clairexo, NickJisoffmychain2828, Abigail17, NileyStay, beautifulmessssss, ariaCaroline, lenebraes, RosieMalfoy2111, notyouraveragedancer, Angela, sk8tergirl09, smileymee16 and justxwords! ! ! ! ! ! Thanks you guys! Even with that crappy chapter, you guys still had nice things to say! =D SO thanks so much! And for all you silent readers out there, you know I'd love to hear from you =] Can't WAIT to add you in next chapter's dedication section *****cough* Four weeks from now *cough* =D And to the others that didn't feel like reviewing chapter 4, it's fine, I forgive ya =] Just show me that you're still there! Haha HAVE AN AMAZING SUMMER!**

**~IZYYYY**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'M BACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK =D =D hahaha four weeks later! SO, camp was incredible, I made the most amazinggg friends and had just a really great time. I learned a lot of French (someone asked which languagee) and there were some of the hottest guys ever there. Like, gorgeous. Haha and since I had my phonee, I got the emails telling me when someone reviewed! AHHHH I HAVE 225 REVIEWS! =] You guys! That's like the most amazing thing ever! Thank you so so so much! How did that happen? No ideaaaa, but thank you all for being SO patient =] Don't forget the dedication section at the end! Look for your name =]**

_"Remember when I said I wanted you?" Mr. Jonas asked, staring at me with lust filled eyes. I gulped and nodded, my heart pounding in my chest. Something's about to happen. Something is __about__ to happen._

_"Nothing's changed since then." He whispered, pulling me close, and kissing me with more passion than any guy ever has._

I moaned, twisting my fingers into his perfect curls. My head was reeling, but all thoughts had vanished by his simple touch. His tongue swiped across my bottom lip, and I opened my mouth without hesitation. Within seconds, our tongues were battling away as Mr. Jonas' hands gripped my thighs. He pulled me even closer and I moved my hands down to grip his shirt. I needed it off…I needed to touch his skin.

"Take it off." I murmured against his lips. I felt him smirk as he reached for my hands, guiding them to the bottom of his shirt. He pulled back slightly and smiled.

"You can do the honors." He breathed out, bringing his lips to my neck, and sucking on my exposed skin. I moaned, because his lips were like a drug to me. And his hands, the way he was holding me, it made me feel protected. Like he wasn't ever going to let go. I slipped my hands a tiny bit up his shirt and pressed them against his strong abs. I had never touched a body like his. It felt like it was chiseled out of stone. Mr. Jonas was _so fucking sexy_. I suddenly felt something press against my inner thigh. I smirked, knowing that I had already caused his member to harden so quickly. I slowly guided my hands up his chest, feeling his muscular pecks. I moaned again, since Mr. Jonas had just found my sweet spot. I felt him smile against my skin as he sucked harder, leaving his mark. He pulled away, and I pressed my lips against his.

"Mmm…" He murmured. I pressed my hands gently against his chest, pushing him away slightly as I giggled.

"What?" I asked smiling. He smirked,

"Not only do you smell like vanilla…" He whispered, kissing me again. "But you taste like it, too." He said, seductively, reattaching our lips. I deepened the kiss, my legs tightening around his muscular waist. His hands ran up my thighs, touching any exposed skin. I reached for the buttons of his shirt, undoing each one quickly. After the last one was unbuttoned, I reached my hands up his strong chest and slid off his shirt. His slid it off his arms, still kissing me with more passion than ever before, and threw his shirt in a forgotten place. I pulled back breathing heavily and looked at his built chest. My mouth dropped open slightly at the side of his gorgeous body. _Nobody_ could compare to him. I watched as he smirked, still holding my thighs tightly. His expression was all it took to bring me over the edge. I pulled him close to me and brought my lips to his defined jaw, kissing him softly before going down to his neck. I sucked hard on a place I just knew he would respond to. He moaned loudly, gripping onto me. I sucked even harder and he moaned in pleasure again. His hands eagerly found their way to my shirt, pulling it up, exposing my tan stomach. He pulled it up even more, giving me the signal that he wanted it off now. I pulled away slightly so that he could pull off my shirt. He threw it to the side, leaving me in only my pink lacy bra. His eyes widened at the sight and his mouth dropped open. I blushed but smirked under his intense gaze.

"You're so perfect." He whispered, looking into my eyes again. His hands ran up my stomach and our lips were together again. Our tongues tangled together and I know that I'll never get tired of his taste. He pulled me even closer so that our chests were touched. That's when he slowly rose from the chair, picking me up with him. I didn't dare break the kiss as he walked over to his desk, sitting me on the edge. Without looking, he pushed all of the papers off his desk and pressed me down, our bare chests touching. He hovered over me in only his pants and began kissing me everywhere. From my lips, down my neck, and to my stomach. Then he kissed back up until he reached my breasts. I moaned and pulled at his hair in pleasure as he cupped one with his hand and kissed the other. I bit my lip as he squeezed one of my breasts. It was like he couldn't get enough of me. He trailed his kisses up to my ear where he nibbled softly. I took this chance to flip him over, so that I was straddling his waist. My hair cascaded over my shoulders and Mr. Jonas smirked up at me.

"Feisty, are we?" He asked, with amused eyes. I nodded and smiled.

"Always." I said, leaning down and kissing his chest. I reached my hand to touch his very hardened member through his pants and he moaned loudly. I smirked and moved back up to kiss his perfect, luscious lips. He responded immediately, reaching his strong hand behind my neck to pull me closer. His tongue twisted with mine and I moaned at the feeling of his hands on my body. He flipped me over so that he was hovering over me once again and my back was pressed against the desk. Our lips stayed attached, almost as if they were glued together. We probably would have gone so much further, if there hadn't been a knock on the door. _Fuck._

I pushed him away hastily, breathing hard.

"Shit." He muttered, climbing off the desk. I thought he was going for his clothes until he turned around to help me off the desk. Even at a crazy and job threatening time like this, he still cared about those little things. He shot me a smile and picked up my shirt, handing it to me. I smiled before pulling it over my head.

"One minute!" Mr. Jonas called to the mystery person behind the door. He threw on his t-shirt and winked at me before jogging to the door. Thank gosh the tiny blind was covering the small window on the door. I grabbed a history book and pushed away the fallen papers on the floor under the desk. I slid into the desk and ran a hair through my curls, just as Mr. Jonas opened the door.

"Mr. Peters!" I heard Mr. Jonas say in his professional voice. It sounded so sexy the way he said it. But then again, I don't think I've ever heard something that's come out of Mr. Jonas' mouth that _hasn't_ sounded sexy.

"Mr. Jonas, my apologies for interrupting your detention, but have you by any chance found a pack of project outlines in here? I think I might have left them on the desk." I heard him say. _Shit._ The majority of the papers that had been on the desk were pushed on the floor when Mr. Jonas pressed me against-yeah, let's not get into that.

"Ms. Stewart!" I heard, causing me to look up. I had Mr. Peters as my history teacher last year. He was pretty old for a teacher, but he's really great at what he does.

"Mr. Peters," I said with a smile. "I haven't seen you since last year. How are you?" I asked politely.

"Very well, and you, Ms. Stewart?" He asked while walking over to the desk. Mr. Jonas closed the door and walked behind Mr. Peters, smirking at me.

"Uh, I'm great, thanks. Would you like some help looking for your papers?" I asked, hoping I could quicken this process up.

"That would be wonderful, thank you." He said, sorting through the few papers that remained on the desk. I had to find some excuse for the papers on the floor.

"They, uh, might be on the floor." I said, kneeling down and picking up some of the papers.

"And how did they get down there?" Mr. Peters asked, joining me on the floor and picking up the rest.

"I, uh, got a little hot in detention." I said, gulping, earning a suggestive look from Mr. Jonas who was watching us intently. I rolled my eyes. "So I turned on the fan, but then all these papers flew off the desk." I said, saying whatever came to mind. Mr. Jonas gave me a look to show that he was impressed at my quick thinking. Yeah, that's right, you're talking about Miley fucking Stewart, here. I mean business.

"Ah! Here they are!" Mr. Peters said with a smile, standing up. I stood up also and smiled.

"That's great!" I said, putting the rest of the papers back onto the desk.

"Well, looks like I only interrupted the last few minutes of your detention." He said looking up at the clock. Wait, what? "It ended two minutes ago!" He said with a chuckle. Damn, time flies when you're almost about to have sex with your history teacher. "Thanks for the help, Miley. Nice seeing you, Nick." He said, walking out the door and closing it behind him. Gosh, it was so weird to hear someone call Mr. Jonas by his first name. But all was forgotten when I suddenly felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist, turning me around. I looked up at Mr. Jonas and smiled.

"That was close." I said, resting my hands on his chest. He smirked,

"Very. Nice _fan_ idea." He said, referring to my excuse for the fallen papers. I giggled,

"It was the first thing that came to mind. It was risky though, seeing as there isn't even a fan in this room. Good thing he's old." I said, causing Mr. Jonas to laugh.

"So Miley…" He said with a smile.

"So Mr. Jonas..." I said, looking up at him.

"I think a lot has changed between now and when you walked through that door an hour ago." He said, a smirk playing on his lips, as always. I decided to just tease him for a bit.

"Like what? I forget." I said, putting on a confused expression, a tiny smirk hidden behind my features.

"Oh, so I guess you forgot about when we kissed…" He said, pressing his irresistible lips against mine for only a second. "Or when we touched…" He said with a smirk, slowly sliding his hands up my shirt, making me shiver. "Or maybe when I laid you on my desk-" He said, backing me towards the desk.

"Okay, Okay, I get it." I said with a giggle as he smiled, wrapping his arms back around my waist. "I was only joking." I said with a smile. "So what are you going to do about that? We can't turn back time." I said, looking up at him.

"I know." He said with a smirk. "And I wouldn't, even if I could." He said softly, making me blush. "I just don't want you to think that I'm using you." He said, his eyes becoming serious.

"I don't think you would do that." I whispered, pushing back a curl that had fallen in front of his eyes. He smiled softly,

"Good." He said, kissing me gently on the forehead. "Then I want you to know, that I'd really like it, if maybe you'd be my girlfriend?" He said, making into a question. For the first time, I could see that his eyes held vulnerability. But did he actually just ask me that? He wants me to be his _girlfriend_? This can't be real. His face became apprehensive and I could see he was getting nervous because of my silence. "I mean, if you don't want to be, if you think it's too risky, I unders-" He rambled, before being silenced by a simple kiss from me.

"I'd love to be your girlfriend." I said softly, looking up at him.

"Really?" He asked with a smile. His beautiful face looking down at me as his mysterious chocolate eyes stared deep into my soul.

"Really." I said with a nod. He smiled and leaned down, kissing me with the same passion that I was growing to adore. I pulled back and sighed in contentment.

"We're going to have to be _very_ secretive, Mr. Jonas." I said, kissing his chest and looking up at him. He smirked,

"It'll be fun. I'll give you a bunch of detentions and we'll get to spend time together." He said jokingly, enlacing his fingers with mine.

"How about I just stay after school and you _not_ give me bunch of pink slips?" I said sweetly.

"Fine, I guess that works, too. Are you going to tell your friends?" He asked, looking down at me.

"I might this Friday. We're having a sleepover after Joe's party." I said, filling him in. He _is_ my boyfriend now, might as well tell him my plans.

"Oh yeah, the announcement at lunch. Bet you won't guess who lives next door to Joe." He said, with a smirk. **(Courtesy to alisonnnnx for the wonderful idea =]) **My eyes widened,

"No way." I said, not believing it.

"Yep, just three houses down. You should stop by on Friday." He said with a wink.

"If you have food, I'll come." I said with a smile. He pouted,

"_I'm _not enough to get you there?" He asked in the most adorable voice imaginable.

"I don't know…" I said in a teasing matter. "I guess it depends if you're wearing a shirt or not…" I said, shrugging. He laughed and kissed me.

"I won't wear pants, either." He whispered with a wink. I gasped and slapped his arm, secretly wishing that he would actually do that.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." He said with a laugh. "Yeah, go ahead, act like you're not secretly wishing for me to do that." He said, shoving me playfully. Great, not only is he sexy, but he's a mind reader to?

"Well you're lucky it's a party. I'll be wearing something _very_ cute." I said seductively.

"How cute?" Mr. Jonas asked with a smirk, stepping closer to me so that I was pressed against the wall.

"Well, it'll have a cute little zipper right here…" I said, pointing behind me to my back. He smirked, enjoying the little words that came out of my mouth. "And a cute hem right here…" I said, bringing my hand down mid thigh. He raised his eyebrows.

"Sounds very cute." He said, with a wink. I nodded with a smile before leaning up and kissing him. He kissed back just as hard, his hands holding my waist. I pulled away and pecked him one last time.

"I better go home. My parents are going to be wondering where I am." I said, looking up at him. He frowned,

"No, I don't want you to go." He said, resting his hands on the wall on each side of my head. I giggled,

"I have to. You gave us a crap load of homework, remember? I'll never get it done if I don't leave now." I said, ducking my head under his arm and walking over to my bag. I picked it up and turned around.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said with a smile.

"Wait, not so fast. You have to give me you number first." He said with a smile, pulling out his phone and handing it to me. I gave him mine and we both made contacts.

"I'll text you tonight, beautiful." He said with a smile, kissing me on the cheek. I blushed,

"Goodbye, Mr. Jonas." I said, walking over to the door.

"I think it's time you call me Nick, don't you think?" He said with a smirk, as I turned around. I giggled,

"Bye Nick." I said, walking out the door.

That single hour had changed my life. That one detention had gotten me the most amazing guy in the world as my boyfriend. I walked into that room, not knowing what to think, and walked out finally realizing that maybe things do happen for a reason. Maybe there's a reason that none of my friends were in my history class. Maybe there's a reason Taylor had a clothing malfunction, causing me to get a detention. All these things contributed to one big thing.

My sexy, gorgeous, sweet, intelligent, amazing history teacher was officially my boyfriend.

Oh. Snap.

**OH SHITTTTTT. THEYRE TOGETHER? =D Finally, finally, FINALLY, the chapter is up! Like how long did that take? TOO LONG =] So sorry guys, I came home from camp, and immediately got sick. I had a really bad cold/cough and it just suckeddd. But I finalllyyy recovered and I buckled down and wrote this! I really really really hope you all liked it! =] I cannot believe the amount of feedback I got for my last chapter. It's like, absolutely UNREAL. I don't even know the exact number for the chapter, but oh my gosh, in total I have 225 reviews! That's amazing and more than I could have ever dreamed of! I'm so lucky that all of you guys like the story and I could not appreciate you all more =] So camp was surprisingly REALLY great! =] I made some of the most amazing friends ever, and it was just an awesome experience! (And btdubs, this story was on my mind 24/7 and I have HUGE ideas for it! =]) ALSO, OHHHHH MY GOSH, I GOT NJK NOMINATIONS. WWWHHHAATTT? 5 second story... So I was in the bath, right? And I have my computer cause I'm writing the chapter =] And randomly, I'm like "hmm, those njk award things. I completely forgot about them! I should see if there are any stories that won that I don't know about yet!" Cause the njk awards are really great for finding amazing new stories that you haven't heard of yet! So I go to the site and BAMMMMMM, Fly With Me, Mi….Crash Into Me….. and Love Like Poison! THANKS YOU GUYS! =D =D THAT'S LIKE THE MOST AMAZING THING EVER! I was freaking out in the bathtub, weirdddd, but understandable hahaha So thank you so so so much for the people who voted for me. SUCH a pleasant and complete surprise =] So thanks!**

**SO last things to cover! Dedication section and run off for couples! Let's get to it =]**

**The WINNERS: **

**JEMI !**

**MEMILY !  
**

**And a run off =] It was a very close tie between David/Selena … Taylor/Taylor …. And Taylor L/ Selena. They both intertwine in some way so we need to make a final decision. If you would rather Taylor L and Selena, please remember to also pick someone for Taylor S =] Possibly Lucas T? Maybe Mark Larenos or Tim? So be sure to let me know =] NOWWWWW DUN DUN DUNNNNN**

**THE. DED-I-CAT-ION SECTION! Best. Part. Ever. **

**I would love love love to thank this cheeekkyy chapter to the most AMAZING, DEDICATED, SWEETEST reviewers of all time! I got to a number I never ever thought I would get to. You guys took the time to write what you thought and it meant EVERYTHING =] I cannot thank you enough for all your amazinnggg feedback! You guys were so so so so patient with me and waited FOUR weeks for this. So thanks! =] Here are the names of the coolest fanfictioners I know =]**

**Nileymiley891, iamsofreakinbored, PLJ22, Sly-88, smileymee16, DisneyFamRocks, Mz Fizzle, Abby, Elly, ariaCaroline, sk8tergirl09, nileyfan1, alisonnnnx, nickandtaylor4life, Hope4Niley, Zmiley4ever, NileyStay, surferchickk525, lenebraes, klouise93, Mellerz, H e H e. x3, Tara3295, taylorswiftobsessed124567890, RosieMalfoy2111, kiisuke379, DancingAngelForever, bumbleeebeee, muffytheduck, beautifulmessssss, LoveNileyLover, michellove, clairexo, Abigail17, music-1s-my-life, joaninhacardoso, crissy, MnM16, NickJisoffmychain2828, CrazyAwesomeJ, No Name Reviewer =], NileyFreakk, 1MileyRayCyrus1, jbfan, SlicedHeartz, fallingstar2008, ElyssaSDL, Shayla, Lalala, Vietgurl789, CheezGoBoom, niley4eva2010, TheLoly323, farah, jonasluver4ever21, IveGotSunshine, GellyRoll, LollipopFandom, ImaNileyFreak (haha thank you for trying to figure out my return date =]), westcott999 (Thanks for knowing the date of my return =]), DiaForNiley, MILEYCFAN, mixed up mess, x3Nileyx, and Femke! ! ! ! ! ! ! Jeeeezzz, that was a lot of names! And each and every one of you made me smile with your review =] Honestly, when you say just nice things about my writing or the story or anything, it makes me so so happy. So thank you. If I missed anybody, please let me know =]**

**Can't wait to hear what you think of this chapter! Favorite parts, lines, anything =] I loved seeing new names for this dedication and I can't wait to learn some new ones for the next =] I hope everybody is having a really wonderful summer =]**

**~Izy**


	7. Chapter 7

**Writer's block =[ Ahh don't hate me =[**

**That is my sole explanation and I wish I could give you something better than that. I can't even believe how long it has been since I last updated and I really hope you guys haven't given up on me =[ It was like, I wanted to sit down and write the chapter SO badly but nothing came to mind. And you guys were so amazing with your reviews, getting me over THREE HUNDRED! That's crazzzyy and I'm so thankful for each and every one of you. Now I'm gonna write this chapter like no fucking tomorrow. I am determined to make this the greatest chapter to date. Enjoy and thank you so much for your patience =] Important news at the end A/N.**

Miley POV

I had this giddy feeling in my stomach as I lied in bed that night. I was smiling to myself and squeezing a pillow against my chest. Occasionally I would shake my head in disbelief… was this really happening to me? Was I, Miley Stewart, the girlfriend of the incredibly good looking guy I called my teacher? It was irrevocably, the craziest thing that has ever happened to me. And this feeling… It's like nothing I've ever felt before. That exciting, thrilling emotion that's just so overwhelming you want to scream. How was I going to sleep when I felt this way? Images of when he touched me flashed through my mind. I shivered involuntarily, just thinking of his muscular arms holding me. Gosh, I have to stop doing this to myself. The sooner I fall asleep, the sooner I'll be able to dream about him. In that case…

_The Next Morning __**(Was it totally lame that I just did that? Hahaha)**_

I woke up feeling refreshed and ready for the day. I jumped out of bed and ran into the shower. It was Friday and tonight was Joe's party. I had my dress ready and all the girls were coming over my house to get ready. But first came school, and similar to the last few days, I was actually _excited_. I couldn't wait to see that god-like face when I entered school. He was like my very own Edward Cullen. He was mysterious, unconditionally beautiful, and his touch made me weak. But maybe this is what it's all about. When you like someone so much that everything they do comes off as perfect. That's what he was to me… perfection.

I scanned my closet to find something suitable to wear. I finally settled on a tight, high waisted black skirt, a light pink v neck t-shirt and a semi-long grey cardigan. I grabbed a soft pink thin belt and strapped it around my sweater. My shoes were the traditional gladiators that I was always tempted to wear. To finish off my outfit, I slipped on multiple bangles. My makeup consisted of a soft pink blush, strong black eye makeup and a light gloss on my lips. I never really overdid it for school since it just wasn't necessary. My hair was down in its natural curls as always. Before scurrying out of the room, I took one last look in the mirror. Something was different today. My face looked brighter, happier. It was almost like it was glowing, and I only thought that happened in the movies. Weird.

By the time I had grabbed a pop tart and said goodbye to my parents, I had twenty minutes to pick up Demi and drive to school. For once, I wasn't going to be rushed. It's not like I'm mentally calculating how many minutes I will lose with Mr. Jonas, sorry, _Nick_, if I'm late to school. Hah, no way, that would be weird... But after just 5 minutes in the car, I was already pulling up to Demi's house. She ran out of the door with that huge smile of hers looking absolutely adorable. I giggled as she jumped into the passenger seat panting.

"You realize you didn't have to run, right? We're not late at all." I said, shaking my head at her with a smile on my face. She shrugged and giggled,

"Yeah, for once. I'm so used to you coming like, ten minutes late. It's instinct to just fly out of the door and scream 'DRIVE' at the top of my lungs when I jump in the car." She said, narrowing her eyes at me in a joking manner. I laughed,

"Funny, I don't remember you _ever_ doing that." I said, looking at her suspiciously. She smiled,

"Just tryin' to be funny, thanks for not playing along, bitch." She said, turning on the radio. I giggled,

"Whatever, Demetria. You cannot look this good without some time." I said, motioning with one hand down at my outfit, with the other on the wheel. She raised her eyebrows,

"_Helloo_, little miss cocky. Nah, I'm joking, but you do look good today. I've been waiting for you to work that tight black skirt since we bought it like two weeks ago." She said with a laugh, leaning back and closing her eyes.

"I know, just waiting for the right time, I guess." I said shrugging, failing to mention that the skirt was worn in hopes of looking good for Mr. Jonas. Damnit, I mean Nick. This is gonna take some getting used. "You look tired, Dems. Long night?" I asked concerned, glancing over to her quickly. She nodded with her eyes still closed.

"My sister and mom got into this huge blowout. Apparently she sneaked out last night… and to think I had no idea. It's like she doesn't tell me anything anymore." She said, shaking her head and opening her eyes to look at me. "I hate the fact that she's getting so much older and I feel like I'm staying the same fucking age." She mumbled with a frown. I frowned with her, hating that she was upset.

"She's just enjoying college life. It's probably hard, with her living at home and everything. All of her friends are living in dorms, and she chose to live at home since the college is so close. She loves you the same. And babe, we _are _seniors now. If anything, we're getting older so fast. " I said, trying to console her. She smiled and nodded.

"You're right. Sucks for her, right? What was she _thinking_?" Demi asked with a giggle. I laughed and nodded.

"Who knows. We're at school now though, let's work these hot outfits, shall we?" I asked with a grin. She laughed and nodded, slipping out of the car as I did the same. We linked arms and made our way through the doors of the high school. Immediately there was the hustle and bustle in the halls, everyone scurrying to get their books for class. We walked through and everyone seemed to move out of our way, letting us pass. I saw Joe and David at the way end of the hall and they waved at Demi and I before we returned the gestures with smiles. I saw some juniors checking me out from the corner of my eye but I ignored it. If they knew the guy that I had, I don't know if they'd think that was such a good idea. He was incredibly built, with those sexy arms and defined abs. Mmm,

"MILEY." I heard someone yell. I snapped out of it to see Demi looking at me weirdly. I laughed nervously,

"Sorry, zoned out there." I said, turning to my locker. Demi narrowed her eyes at me,

"Is there something you're not telling me, Miles?" She asked, turning to me and leaning against her closed locker. My heart immediately sped up and I shook my head quickly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Dems. I was just thinking about the Physics test I have last period." I said, nodding towards my hand that held the large textbook. I placed it in my locker and turned to meet her still suspicious eyes.

"I don't believe you." She said bluntly, looking at me with a knowing expression. Sometimes it sucks having a friend that knows you so well, but only in times like this. I sighed, she'll find out tonight.

"Listen, Dems," I whispered, her face inching closer to hear my words. "I'll tell you and everyone tonight, but you just have to wait. I cannot have you freak out and I know that you will if I tell you now." I said. Her eyes widened,

"Did you do something bad?" She asked, looking at me frantically for answers.

"No, no, of course not! Well, I mean, I guess it depends on how you look at it. Wait, no, it's not bad, it's not. It's just… ugh, I'll tell you tonight, okay? But no way is it something to worry about. I'm fine, dems." I said with a smile. She nodded and smiled,

"Good. Mmm, have fun keeping this secret from me all day. I plan to interrogate you every five minutes." She said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes,

"It would be so un Demi-like if you didn't." I said, looking around me to see a lot less crowded hall. "I think everyone went to class. We better go. I'll see you in English, k?" I said, giving her a quick hug.

"Of course. Oh and Miley?" She said, as I was about to turn around to walk to my class.

"Yeah?" I said, turning back to her.

"You're a bitch for not letting me in on this secret of yours. I plan to figure it out before tonight." She said with a smile, before turning and walking away. "LOVE YOU." She screamed before turning the corner. I laughed and shook my head. She was so fucking random but I loved it. I was just about to turn back around in the direction of my class when I felt a hand on my waist.

"Good morning, beautiful." I heard a sexy voice whisper softly in my ear from behind. I bit my lip and turned around slowly, meeting the most beautiful brown eyes I'd ever seen. He was wearing his usual smirk, but something was different. It was almost like it was more loving than playful.

"Good morning." I replied back with a smile. Resting my hands on his strong shoulders, his hands still holding my waist. I took in his delicious aroma, loving how close we were. This was risky, what we were doing, but for this one minute I tried to ignore it.

"I would give you a more proper good morning," He said, smirking at me. "But it's probably not a good idea, considering we're in a huge empty hallway." He said with a smile. I giggled,

"It's okay, I'll live. I would really love to stay and talk though, but I have class right now." I said with a frown, really not wanting to leave him. "Wouldn't want to get another detention." I said turning the frown into a smirk. He narrowed his eyes at me,

"I could've sworn your last one was pretty good, if I remember correctly." He said, pulling me closer and staring at me with those intense eyes. I blushed,

"It was _okay_, I guess." I replied with a teasing smile. He frowned and shrugged,

"Fine then." He said, releasing his hands from my waist and turning the other way. I immediately grabbed his hand, pulling him back so that he was facing me.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." I said with a smile, tugging him closer. "It was the best detention I've _ever_ had." I said, honesty in every word. He grinned satisfied,

"That's what I thought. But if you _were_ to get a detention, you wouldn't be able to go to your friend's party, meaning no seeing me." He said with a frown, leaning his forehead against mine as if it was the most normal thing in the world. I couldn't help but giggle,

"I would probably sneak over anyway." I said, shrugging. He smiled,

"Hmm, deceitful, I like it." He said with a wink. "But I don't want you getting in trouble, so go on. Have fun in Math." He said with a smirk, pulling me in for a quick, gentle hug.

"How creepy are you, knowing my next class." I murmured into his strong chest with a giggle. I felt his body shake lightly with a chuckle as I looked up at him with suspicious eyes.

"Hey," He said, looking down at me with a teasing smile. "For your information, I have all my students' schedules." He said proudly, as I pulled away from his embrace. "Meet you before lunch, okay?" He confirmed with that irresistible smile.

"Mmhmm," I said, biting my lip, contemplating whether I should give him a quick kiss on the cheek or not. Before I could decide, his soft lips met my own cheek, quickly, gone before it had even begun. I smiled at him before turning around, hoping he wouldn't catch my red face. As I walked a few steps down the hall, I quickly snuck a glance behind me, only to see him still standing there looking sexy as ever with a smirk on his face and his hands dug into his pockets. "See you later." I said with a tiny wave, before disappearing around the corner.

**Lunch Time**

I walked out of gym class with Taylor, darting my eyes around the hall for the face that I yearned for so much. I hadn't seen him since this morning, and that was just too long.

"I cannot _wait_ for the party tonight! I'm so excited to wear that red dress." Taylor said with a squeal.

"And I can't wait for you and Taylor L to finally stop playing games and actually get together." I said, rolling my eyes in frustration as we walked down the hall. Taylor blushed beside me,

"I don't know, Miles. It's like he's always hesitant around me." She said, putting on a confused expression. "I don't get it, one minute we're laughing and getting close, and the next he gets so nervous." She explained, shaking her head. I placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, quickly scanning the halls again for Nick, before glancing back at Taylor.

"He just _really_ likes you, Tay. He may not know if you like him back, so he doesn't want to go too far. You have to really show him tonight that you're interested. Maybe you have to take the first step, since he's just too uncertain to do it himself." I said, trying to tell her the obvious. The poor guy has liked her for two years and has always been too scared to do something about it. "He just insecure, that's all."

"I don't know if I can do it, Miley. I'm too scared of being rejected." She said, looking away for a minute. I stopped in the hall and turned to her, putting my hands on her shoulders. "Look at me, Tay." I said, her eyes meeting mine. "You are a beautiful, funny, amazing girl that is waiting for a guy who's liked you since _forever_. You _have_ to be confident or else you'll just end up backing down. Just imagine what will happen once you guys get together. It'll be perfect!" I said with a grin as her eyes lit up.

"I guess you're right. I should just go for it. Like, whatever happens, happens, right?" She asked with a smile, looking over at me.

"Right." I nodded as we began to walk again.

"Thanks Miles, I think that little pep talk might've done the trick." She said with a giggle before hugging me tightly. I smiled and pulled back,

"No problem, babe, anytime." I said, looking back at the hall full of people once again.

"Who are you looking for?" Taylor asked curiously.

"Oh, um, nobody." I said, still looking. "I, uh, just wanted to see if Joe was here so that I could ask him if he wants us to bring anything for the party." I said, quickly covering up. I did actually want to ask him that, and it was the best excuse I could think of. She nodded,

"He's probably in the lunchroom." She said, reaching her locker and opening it, putting her books in. I did the same and bit my lip,

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom really quick, meet you in the cafeteria?" I said, glancing at her.

"Sure, see you in a few!" She said with a smile, before walking away. I sighed, where could he be? I knew he had a class just now, but the bell rang like five minutes ago. I ran a hand through my curls, walking the opposite way that Taylor had gone. The hall was beginning to get emptier as people scurried to either class or lunch. I bit my lip, looking around but seeing no one. I was just about to give up and turn back when I felt a hand grab mine and pull me into a room. I gasped and was so close to screaming, but the mysterious person placed a hand over my mouth and shushed me in my ear softly. I took a deep breath through my nose and immediately recognized the expensive cologne I loved so much. His hand released from my mouth and I turned around to meet his eyes.

"Are you crazy?" I whispered, looking around the small, dark janitor's room. He smirked at me,

"Yes. But it was the only thing I could come up with. Have any better ideas, Miss Miley?" He asked, putting one hand around my waist and pulling me closer. I smiled,

"Maybe something less claustrophobic? There _are_ a couple places outside that are very private, you know." I said with a seductive smile, wrapping my arms around his strong neck. I would go anywhere with him. He raised his eyebrows,

"Well, you're going to have to show me sometime soon. But for now, this is going to have to do." He whispered with a smirk, before dipping down and capturing my lips. Immediately, a shock ran down my spine and I felt my legs go weak. He pulled me in closer and I pressed myself against him, deepening the kiss. I couldn't care less where we are. The minute his lips touched mine, nothing else mattered. Everything disappeared and it was just he and I. No school, no people, just us. And I was perfectly fine with it. He pushed me against the wall and I moaned, turned on by his aggressiveness. I had never, ever kissed someone as good as Nick. His lips were perfect and soft and the fact that he was so strong made everything even better. His hands gripped my bare hips as my shirt rode up. I squeezed his broad shoulders and felt as Nick's hands made their way down to my butt until they reached my thighs. Before I could even gasp, he hoisted me up, my legs automatically wrapping around his waist. My tight skirt stretched and I could feel him smile against my lips. His tongue tangled with mine as my hands reached down his chest and under his shirt. I felt his muscular abs, rubbing my hands against them. He groaned, squeezing my thighs in response. I gasped and pulled away, leaning my head back with my eyes closed. Nick took this opportunity to place hard kisses all down my neck. I bit my lip, failing to hold in another moan. He bit my skin lightly making me grip his shoulders harder, earning a smile in response. Just as I was about to bring my lips back to his once more, I heard the most terrible noise possible.

The knob of the janitor's room being twisted as someone pushed open the door, light seeping into the previously dark room. Shit.

**OH SHITT, WHO IS THAT? DUN DUN DUN…..**

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorryyy! =[ If you didn't read the beginning A/N, it's my explanation for not updating in a while. Writer's block =[ The fucking devil to all writers. Soooo much has happened, school started, I WENT TO THE CONCERT WHERE NICK SANG BTS =] I was there, it was amazing. **

**haha ummmm, yeah THREE HUNDRED AND FIVE REVIEWS? How is that even, OMGGG, I can't even begin to explain how shocked I am! It's the craziest thing ever and I'm just so overwhelmed with happiness! You guys are the best. Simple as pi. OH and if any of you are bored and in the mood for a sad but interesting niley oneshot, check out Dreamland on this account =]**

**So I guess it's time for the …. Drum roll pleasee.. DeDiCaTiOnNn SeCtTiIoOnNnNnN! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! **

**I would be ENCHANTED (mmm, nice word, right? =]) to dedicate this chapter to THE BEST, and I mean best of the best, REVIEWERS EVER. Okay, we should talk about how crazzzyy it is that all of you really take time out of your day to write me a little something in response to the chapter. Some people are too tired or just don't have the time, but it seems like you guys never fail to leave me a really nice positive comment, and I mean this from the bottom of my heart when I say it means the world to me. I've told you that a thousand times and I could never stress it enough. =] HUGS AND A BILLION GAJILLION THANKS TOOOO…. ElyssaSDL, NickJisoffmychain2828, Mz Fizzle, ccc1993, CheezGoBoom, , sk8tergirl09, Sly-88, Zmiley4ever, smileymee16, Angela, Abbye, nileyfan1, alisonnnnx, Abby the Gee, GellyRoll, nienlovesjonas, Joanna, lenebraes, joaninhacardoso, JustJulz, FaithIsAlliHold, DiaForNiley, Gillybeanxo3921, ImaNileyFreak, beautifulmessss, XoXoNiLeY2010, CheekyM4liife, katrinaG, Mellerz, xMileyRayLovex, joannaluvsjb, SlicedHeartz, nickandtaylor4life, LollipopFandom, xoxMusicalGirlxox, NileyFreakk, ariaCaroline, Crissy, Hope4Niley, R'Canena, Abigail17, Alisonnnnx, jonasluver4ever21, _, 1MileyRayCyrus1,XoXSweetestXoX, Jenmadd96, clairexo, NileyBrain, jonas696, Tara3295, fulloffliesx3, WithyouIminlove, jojo876876, xsamsmileyy, Femke, JuuhByMiley, LotusLover, Mrs. , MnM16, fallingstar2008, Nicole, RockRocksBABY, Dedeitaly92, xperfectiontoeternityx (My 300****th**** reviewer! WOO! =D), crazy1995, Let'sDancexx, sophie, Team M, and miley8009 ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! **

**TONS OF AWAITED DRAMA TO COME IN THE NEXT CHAPTER=] I hope you all have time to review and let me know what you thought of the chapter =] Any requests for upcoming chapters? How's school? I hope it's awesome! =] Love you guys, BYE!**

**~Izy**


	8. Chapter 8

**For once, I have nothing to say :] Except for….**

**DISCLAIMER: I own the plot, the interactions, and the writing. Respect that, please.**

**

* * *

**

Miley POV

My heart was pounding and I could've sworn it was going to jump out of my chest. Each millisecond that passed, I thought I was going to die. Nick and I were too shocked to move, which was the worst feeling ever, seeing as I was lifted in his arms.

The door opened to reveal a very oblivious Leila, one of the nicest girls in school, with a textbook in her hand. The girl in my advisor group… my _friend_. Of all fucking people that could have walked through that door, it had to be the most innocent one of them all. One of the sweetest girls in school had to witness something she probably never thought was possible. Her friend… her good friend, Miley, in the most compromising position with her own advisor. I was ashamed and scared, to say the least.

She was looking at her feet, something she did most of the time, but it was when she looked up, that she froze completely. And it was then, that I thought I would faint. The look on Leila's face was one to be remembered. She stared at us in shock, her mouth agape. I watched as her wide eyes darted between Nick and I rapidly, as the book she had once been holding dropped to her feet. My eyes were wide with fear and my teeth were biting down so hard on my lip I swore it'd break skin. Nick's eyes were concentrated on the wall behind me, not daring to look over, almost as if he was too scared to greet the person at the door. I tried to snap out of it, wiggling out of Nick's embrace so that I was now standing on the floor. I stepped sideways, so that we weren't so close. I could see the empty hallway behind Leila and before even thinking, I pulled her in and shut the door behind me. I flipped on the light switch and turned towards Leila, gulping. She was still staring at us with wide eyes, and Nick had finally gotten himself together as he stuffed his hands into his pockets and looked down, averting her crazed eyes. My throat was dry, but I had to say something to make this better. I opened my mouth and hummed a little, testing out my voice.

"L-Leila, please let me explain." I said, looking at her, fear etched across my face. Nick's head shot up at the sound of my voice and he looked over at me sympathetically. We both knew we were screwed. Like honestly, a fucking janitor's closet? It was all way too good to be true, and ultimately one of the stupidest and craziest things I had ever done. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She shouldn't have to say anything, I should be doing all the talking.

"Please, hear me out. Gosh, I don't even know how to explain. This is… I just, I can't even imagine what you must be thinking right now. I know you're probably disgusted, weirded out, all those things, but-"

"I knew it." She said softly, her eyes finally reaching back to normal size. She... wait, what? "I noticed something different with you two in advisory, but I didn't want to believe it." She said, sighing. I was shocked. I didn't think we were being obvious at all. But then again, Leila was super observant. She noticed the smallest things.

I glanced over at Nick, biting my lip, and he shrugged a little, not having any idea how to handle the situation we were in.

"You two…" She said gulping, looking back and forth between Nick and I. "are together… am I right?" She asked, looking at us with a knowing expression. I was slightly shocked at her bluntness. This isn't something that happens very often, and I wouldn't expect her of all people to come to that conclusion so quickly. The minute she walked in, I had imagined her trying to come up with excuses as to why we would be in here alone, trying to avoid the obvious. But the obvious wouldn't be that we were _together_, just, you know, hooking up.

Ugh, I hate that term. I've never really hated it before, but the thought of someone thinking of me and Nick's relationship so lowly, it makes my stomach churn. We haven't even been together that long, but it means so much more to me than that. I looked at Nick quickly and he nodded at me, before nodding at Leila. I examined his face a little, the way his cheeks were rosy red and clenched, making his jaw look even more defined. He licked his lips quickly, maybe one of his nervous habits. Even now, in the most uncomfortable moment we had encountered so far, he was so beautiful. I shook my head of the thought, because that didn't matter right now. He probably noticed me staring though, since he glanced at me curiously before looking back at Leila.

"I know you probably think it's crazy, you probably don't understand how it could have happened-"

"But that's the problem." She said, speaking up and looking at me in the eye. "I _do _understand." She said, chuckling with no humor. I looked over at Nick apprehensively. This was getting weird, and his reaction showed that he was just as bewildered as me. "I'm not saying it isn't crazy. I know all too well that it's crazy. And that's the worst part." She said, shaking her head. "That I've actually experienced what you're experiencing now. I've been there." She said, her eyes filling with hurt. What in the world does she mean by she's been there? Did she…? No, not Leila. Not the most genuine and harmless person on the planet. She would never have been mixed up with a teacher. I mean, she did transfer here in junior year, so I don't know much about her past, but I know enough that she's just too innocent to take part in something like that.

"Are you saying…?" I asked cautiously, looking at her with bewildered eyes. Leila looked down at her feet once again, and something in me wanted to beg her to look back up; to see what she was hiding.

"It's not something I'm proud of, in fact, it's something I've been trying to forget. But now, after seeing you two, it all came rushing back. I may be shy, vulnerable, and guarded, but it's all the result of the most reckless thing I've ever done. Being in love with my English teacher in sophomore year may have been the worst thing that's ever happened to me." She said, shaking her head again. I looked at her in shock. Her, Leila Malory, had been in _love_ with her English teacher? I was shocked. Fuck, even _that_ was an understatement. I was absolutely flabbergasted. I could feel Nick's eyes on me, and I glanced over, as he mouthed 'wow'. I nodded in confirmation, looking back at Leila.

"What happened?" I heard Nick ask softly, not wanting to push her. She looked up at him and shook her head, confidence suddenly finding its way into her voice.

"What everyone had warned me would happen. What my heart refused to believe. He _broke_ my heart. That's all there is to it." She said, taking a deep breath. I could feel there was something more to the story, but I didn't push it. I shook my head with pity and walked over, taking her in my arms and squeezing her tight. I whispered a sincere sorry in her ear and could feel her nod in return. All I wanted to do was make it better. I pulled back, and looked over at Nick again.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you, Leila." He whispered, his eyes filled with sympathy. Suddenly, a sense of nervousness flooded my body as I thought of all the possibilities. What is so different between Leila and this teacher, and Nick and I? How am I so sure that the same thing won't happen to me? No… I need to stop thinking that. Nick is kindhearted and gentle, and for all I know, this other guy could've been an asshole. But then again, there must have been something wonderful about him that Leila fell in love with. I shook my head, I can't think like that. That's when I felt a hand slide into mine and I looked up to meet Nick's eyes.

"You okay?" He asked concerned, noticing that I wasn't quite there anymore. I nodded and smiled, squeezing his hand for reassurance. I looked up at Leila, not really knowing what else to say.

"I won't tell anybody, if that's what you're wondering. I would never. Just… be careful, alright? You may not know exactly what you're getting yourself into." She whispered. "But for one thing, you guys have a lot more potential than I had with him. Even from the first day, I saw something between you two. I'm rooting for you, kay?" She said with a light giggle, her once sad mood altering quickly. I smiled,

"Thanks, that really means a lot, Leil." I said, leaning into Nick. She nodded with a small smile,

"You guys really are pretty adorable." She said, before turning for the door. That's when an idea flashed in my mind.

"Hey Leila?" I asked, causing her to look back at me. "What do you say about a sleepover at my house with the girls tonight? I'd love for you to get to know them more. They don't really… know about this yet, and tonight I was planning on telling them. But besides that, I think we're gonna have a lot of fun, and I'd really, really love it if you could come." I said, looking at her hopefully. Her eyes lit up at the mention of a sleepover and I immediately felt good for asking her.

"Wow, I'd love to, thanks Miles." She said, giving me a quick hug, the biggest smile on her face. I wondered silently when the last time someone invited her to a sleepover was. I brushed it off and giggled, hugging her with one arm, the other occupied by Nick. She pulled back,

"I can't wait. Bye Miley, Bye Mr. Jonas." She said, quickly opening the door a bit and sliding out, closing it behind her.

"Damn." Nick muttered, looking over at me. "That was a close one, huh?" He said, blowing air out of his mouth. I nodded, still fazed at what had just happened.

"What if that had been an adult, Nick? We have to be more careful." I said, my responsible manner coming through.

"No more janitor closets, then?" He asked with a pout. "I kind of enjoyed it." He exclaimed, earning a giggle from me. I stepped closer to him as he enlaced our fingers together, the tense air that had once remained, completely vanished.

"Yes, definitely no more janitor's closets. You're gonna have to be more creative." I said with smile.

"I wonder why she came in here anyway." He pondered. I shrugged,

"Maybe I'll find that out tonight. By the way, what time should I be expected to show up at your doorstep?" I asked with a tiny giggle. Nick wrapped his strong arms around my tiny waist and I looked up into his eyes. He grinned, an expression I had grown to adore, before pecking me on the lips, a quick shock running through my body.

"Well, I wanted to make dinner for you, if that's alright. How does 8:30 sound to you? That way you'll have plenty of time to dance with your friends." He said before pausing and adding, "And by friends I mean the female gender." He said, narrowing his eyes at me jokingly. I rolled my eyes. He _seriously_ needs a reality check. There is absolutely no competition between him and any other guy in the _world_. Gosh, I like him so much.

"But wait, can't I help you make dinner? Plus, I usually only dance for like a half an hour before I get bored. And I mean, let's be honest, how much cooking experience do you have?" I asked earning a scoff from Nick. I bit my lip eagerly. "Pleaseeee." I said in a baby voice, putting on a puppy dogface. His eyes lit up and he smiled.

"That may be the cutest thing I've ever seen you do." He said with a laugh. "It's a deal then, more Miley time for me." He said grinning. I blushed, inwardly wondering why in the world he was so eager to spend time with me. One of the many mysteries I'd never figure out about him.

"Yay!" I exclaimed smiling, leaning up and kissing him lightly. Before I could pull away, he pulled me closer, deepening the kiss. I could feel my knees almost give out, his intoxicating touch able to make me weak so quickly. I could feel him smile before pulling away.

"I love how easily you do that." He said with a chuckle as I turned bright crimson from embarrassment. "Hey, hey, don't be embarrassed. I love it. Just another reason to hold you tighter." He said with a wink. Oh God, this guy is going to be the death of me. I'm not even kidding right now. I sighed,

"This has been very fun, but I have to get to lunch before they take the food away. My friends are probably getting super worried about me." I said, suddenly nervous about where they must think I am right now. Who knows what Taylor thinks I was doing in that bathroom. Oh God, how embarrassing! I could feel my eyes widen and Nick nudged me, snapping me out of my trance.

"Sorry, just thought of all the possibilities." I said as he chuckled. I examined his face for a moment and completely got lost in his eyes. They were deep, chocolate, and so much mystery were hidden in them. They still had the same effect on me that they did when I first looked into them. It seemed like forever since he walked into that classroom on the first day of school. In reality, it's been like a week. But his gorgeousness; that was something I would never get used to. I was completely blown out of my trance by his soft voice.

"It's fine. Go eat something, okay? You're gonna need a lot of energy for tonight." He said, without thinking. My eyes widened and his face turned bright red as realization hit him. I smirked and bit my lip, trying to prevent myself from bursting out laughing.

"I-I meant for dancing." He stuttered with a gulp. "For the party." He said quickly, his hand rubbing the back of his neck as his eyes darted around the small room nervously. He looked so flustered, I loved it. I giggled, my teeth biting harder on my lip. I could feel my eyes start to water as I desperately tried to hold my laughs in. Suddenly I couldn't take it anymore; I burst into a fit of giggles, clutching my stomach. I couldn't help it; this was all too funny. I looked up while still giggling, eager to see Nick's face. He was shaking his head with a smile and a teasing glare, moving his tongue around the inside of his bottom lip. **(Try doing it and see if you understand what I'm trying to say haha confusing :]) **This only made me laugh harder as I shakily rubbed my eyes of the tears that had formed. He grabbed my hands gently and brought me back to his level, still smiling.

"You just love making fun of me, don't you?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at me. I was still giggling, but I managed to shake my head. He had a glint in his eye as if he was about to do something. He walked closer to me, causing me to take a step back until I was pressed against the wall. He raised his hands with a smile and my eyes widened. Oh no, he wouldn't dare.

"So there's this guy I know. His name is the tickle monster and I really wanted him to meet my girlfriend." Nick said, smiling. I rapidly shook my head, my stomach doing flips at the way he addressed me as his girlfriend. Wow, so that's what it feels like.

"You wouldn't dare." I said in a warning tone. He shrugged,

"Why not?" He asked innocently, his hands coming closer to the stomach that my arms were so desperately trying to protect. Regardless of the circumstances, I loved when his childish side came out.

"Cause…. I have lunch! I'm a growing girl, I have to eat. Not all of us can live on protein shakes." I said teasingly, pressing my hand against his strong abs through his shirt and tapping my fingers gently for emphasis. He grinned,

"Fine. But for your information, I don't drink protein shakes. This," He said, gesturing to his built upper body. "Is all thanks to hard work at the gym, babe." He said proudly, wigging his eyebrows. Oh my God, he just called me babe. It sounded so hot coming from his mouth. I giggled,

"Sure, Nick. Whatever you say. I better go though, this was really fun." I said with a smile. He smiled back,

"I'll see you tonight." He said, before pausing and thinking for a second. He chuckled in that sexy way of his, "Also, don't forget about that dress you promised me you'd wear. Remember?" He asked with a wink. I rolled my eyes with a smile as he cleared his throat, preparing to imitate me. "It'll have a cute zipper right here." He said in a high voice, reaching around me and pressing his hand against my back making me shiver. I giggled and shook my head. He smiled at my reaction before getting back into character. "And a cute hem right here._" _He said, still in a high voice, a smirk adorning his face as he brought his hand back, running it slowly up, from my knee, higher and higher until he reached my mid thigh and gave it a squeeze. I bit my lip and nodded.

"I remember. But with that attitude and terrible imitation, I might as well wear a frock." I said teasingly. He laughed loudly before smiling.

"You'd still look just as beautiful." He said, as I blushed.

"Thank you." I said with a giggle. "Okay, so when I leave, make sure to wait like five minutes before I go, alright?" I said, figuring this was the best way to avoid getting caught.

"Got it." He said. "See you tonight." He said, kissing me on the cheek.

"Bye." I said with a smile, before opening the door slightly, peaking out to check the halls, and slipping out.

* * *

**HI GUYZZZZ :] Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Haha not a blind janitor (a TON of you suggested that and it made me laugh :]) and not even Demi, but LEILA! Looks like she's got quite the interesting past. Hmmm :]**

**Now the dedication section! WOOO! :D :D :D :D**

**I'd love to dedicate this chapter to some AMAZING reviewers. You guys totally understood the whole writer's block thing and I can't thank you enough for that :] SO THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOUUU to CheezGoBoom, NileyFreakk, smileymee16, imanileyfreak, PSUchica22, Hope4Niley, .Jonas, sk8tergirl09, Megan, nickandmiley3, nileyfan1, ermangel, XoXoNiLeY2010, nienlovesjonas, GellyRoll, lenebraes, WithyouIminlove, Let'sFindForever, xperfectiontoeternityx, R'Canena, Dedeitaly92, klouise93, NickJisoffmychain2828, RosieMalfoy2111, Team M, nickandtaylor4life, 1MileyRayCyrus1, MnM16, JuuhByMiley, joannaluvsjb, cheLxrose, xsamsmileyy, CheekyM4liife and Abby Baby ! ! ! ! ! ! You guys are so understanding and constantly have great feedback =] You have this way of making me smile with all your nice comments about how into the story you are :D I'm really thankful at all of your enthusiasm, so thank you again! **

**Please please tell me what you thought of this chapter. All you silent reviewers, yes you, the one reading this, I'd love to hear from you :] I'm hoping to see some new names also for the next ded. section :D So everyone tell me what you thought, since your reviews totally give me inspiration to write :] Including the reviewers I used to see so often :] MISS YOU GUYZZ**

**Message to Crash Into Me readers: I haven't forgotten about you :] I'm in the midst of writing the new chapter! Love you guys!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :D :D :D **

**~Izy**


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY GUYS! Guess whooo. Yuuupp, the girl who SUCKS at updating. Like seriously, something is wrong with me. I have an updating problem/disability. So yeah, we'll discuss that after the chapter :] Enjoy my amaaazzzingg readers and don't forget to check the Ded. Section for your name!**

**

* * *

**

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

I'm actually gonna go crazy. I'm currently in math class, drumming my pencil against my desk, glaring at the clock that doesn't seem to be moving. I just want to get the hell out of this school so I can get ready for the party and eventually go spend time with Nick. I smile, biting my lip. Let's hope no one's looking at me or else they'll think I'm some weird psychopath who stares at clocks and smiles dreamily at the minute hand. Yeah, that's me. Miley Ray Stewart.

But seriously, the bell has to ring. Now. I sigh and glance around the room absentmindedly. All I'm thinking about is Nick. We left off in the closet just a couple hours ago and I can't even breathe, knowing I'll be spending the majority of my night with him. Should I be nervous? This _is_ kind of a big deal. I'm secretly dating my English teacher/advisor behind the entire student body's backs, minus Leila. I'm crazy, but I like him. I like him _so _much it almost hurts not to be around him all the time. It really shouldn't be like this so quickly, but there's something so intense about our relationship that time has become irrelevant. I don't know if it's the fact that he's the sexiest man ever to walk this earth, or that his personality is completely in tune with mine, or maybe that his hands hold me like I'm the most precious thing on earth, but I can't resist any part of him. His sexy smirk that makes my heart flip, or even the way he stuffs his hands into his pockets and bites his lip whenever he's only a little nervous. Basically, my crush on him has evolved into something completely different. A feeling way more dangerous and meaningful. A feeling I may not be able to hide for much longer.

_RING_

Yes! Finally. I grinned and slid out of my seat, picking up my tote bag and slipping it over my shoulder.

"Ahh, Miles, I'm so stoked for this!" Selena screamed with a grin, standing up and latching onto my arm. I giggled,

"I know, tonight is gonna be such a blast! Did I tell you I invited Leila over for our sleepover? You don't mind, right?" I asked her uneasily as we made our way out of the classroom.

"Leila Malory? She's sweet, but…" She began, "I thought it was just gonna be us girls, like always." She said, looking over at me. It's always the six of us, but after what happened this morning, there's no going back. Besides, the look on Leila's face after I invited her was so worth it.

"I know, I know, but I had to. She didn't have any plans tonight and I felt bad." I lied, scanning the halls for the rest of the group before looking back at Selena. "She's not going to the party I don't think, so we can pick her up afterwards and have some fun. I bet if she loosens up a bit she'll fit right in." I said with a smile, nudging my friend. "C'mon, it'll be fun!" I told her. A smile tugged on her lips,

"_Fine_. But if she's sitting awkwardly on your bed the whole night, just know-"

"She _won't_. Sel, we're gonna have so much fucking fun tonight, okay?" I said and she giggled, just as Demi ran up to us with a grin.

"You ready to party, bitches?" She yelled loudly, causing a few smiles from some others near us.

"Hell yeah, I'm pumped. Where's Tay and Em?" Selena asked as David came from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. I smiled, they were so adorable. They weren't officially dating, just casually hooking up, but I'm pretty sure it'll be evolving into something more tonight. Selena giggled,

"Hey David, what's up?" She said, looking over at him.

"Not much, just hoping I could walk a pretty girl to her locker." He said with a cute smile. I laughed,

"You're actually the biggest dork ever, David." I said, shaking my head as Demi laughed.

"Oh hey there, princess. Don't be jealous cause you want this." He said with a smirk, gesturing towards his abs. Hah, I'm pretty sure I want something _else. _But I'll just wait for tonight.

"No thanks, you can have him, Selena." I said with a smile as she laughed.

"Can you guys be fast, though? We need enough time to get ready. My hair doesn't do itself, you know." Demi said to them, gesturing towards her pretty dark locks. David smiled,

"I'll bring her back by curfew, girls." He winked, swinging his arm around Selena's shoulder as they walked off together. Demi and I giggled,

"Be safe!" Demi yelled, causing Selena to look back and glare at us. I laughed and shook my head,

"He needs to ask her out, already." I said to Demi as we turned the other direction towards our lockers.

"I know right. It's gonna happen tonight, though. Joe told me David's planning on making a move." She said, linking arms with me. "But more importantly, that secret of yours; It's been on my mind _all fucking day_." She said, glaring at me. I rolled my eyes,

"It's not that big of a deal. Besides, you'll hear all about it tonight." I said, hoping she would drop it.

"Here's an idea," She began with a grin, looking over at me. "You tell me now, and then I can act all surprised when you tell the others tonight." She said hopefully. Um, no, I don't think so.

"It's something I have to tell everyone together. I really don't want you to freak out on me." I said, with a little frown. And trust me, at least one of them will. Being in a relationship with your teacher isn't your ordinary secret.

Speak of the devil, look who decided to walk out of his office just as we're about to pass? I looked at him and ours eyes immediately met. The butterflies erupted in my stomach (per usual) and I had to fight myself not to smile. He smirked at me, immediately making me blush. I don't think it's really fair how gorgeous he is.

Just as we passed his door, he walked out with his hands stuffed in his pockets and brushed my shoulder gently, walking in the other direction. A little shock ran through my body. It wasn't anything compared to what we've done already, but that was always in the privacy of his classroom… or occasionally the janitor's room. There's just something about touching or making any sort of interaction in public that makes me shiver.

"Does it have something to do with _that_?" Demi said, looking back at the spot Nick has just been. "Miley, are you in love with Mr. Jonas?" She asked with a teasing grin. Oh shit. I could feel myself slightly start to sweat, just at the thought of her finding out this way. I mean, she is my best friend, but it's the biggest secret I have right now and it's making me so friggin nervous. I composed myself and rolled my eyes,

"Yeah right. I mean he's hot, _obviously_, but he's way out of my league." I said as we finally reached our lockers. Well, at least I didn't lie. He_ is_ too good for me.

"Miles, you're beautiful. It's time you started realizing it. I would not be surprised if he was secretly crushing on you. But whatever you say, I guess I'll just _wait_ for this secret of yours." She said with a pout. "But if you want to tell me early, that's tot-"

"No." I said with a giggle. "You'll find out soon enough." I said.

**At Miley's House**

"Ow! What the hell are you doing to my hair, Selena?" Taylor screeched, shutting her eyes tightly. Selena looked super stressed as she desperately tried to run a brush through Taylor's wild curls.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'm just trying to take out some of the knots before I straighten it. Only a few more, I promise." Selena said, grabbing a comb instead. I giggled as I applied my lip-gloss.

"I personally think Tay's hair looks much better curly!" Emily yelled from the closet outside of the bathroom.

"Um, I agree!" Taylor said as she winced again from the comb. Selena huffed,

"Fine, bitches!" She said, taking the comb out of Taylor's hair. "I give up." She said, throwing her hands up in the hair. Taylor smiled,

"Finally." She said, running a hand through her hair.

"But it looks uneven now." Selena whined. "At least let me curl the hair I just brushed. One sec." Selena said before running out of the large bathroom in search for her curler.

"Black eyeliner or purple?" Demi asked, holding up the two sticks. I cocked my head to the side a bit before pointing to the black.

"It'll look good with some shimmery eye shadow." I said, looking back into the mirror.

"Ah, Miles! I found the perfect shoes for your outfit!" Emily squealed before running into the bathroom. I looked over at the simple black pumps that I had spent ages looking for.

"You found them!" I said, running barefoot to Emily and hugging her. "Babe, you're a lifesaver, thank you so much." I said with a grin and she laughed, handing me the heels.

"No problem, girl. Oh and Demi? Miley's dog is attacking your dress." Emily said, biting her lip. Demi's eyes went wide as she dropped her eyeliner and ran out the door. I giggled and applied my mascara.

Saying I was nervous would be the understatement of the century. I'm secretly freaking out inside. We'll be all alone in his house. This is kind of a big step. Another part of me is excited, though. I always feel so comfortable around him, like I can say anything and he won't judge me. But I guess that's how you're supposed to feel around your boyfriend. I'm really never gonna get used to calling him that. Ugh, I don't even know how I'm supposed to sneak out of the party in the first place. How the hell am I supposed to pull this off without anybody noticing?

"Miley, do you _feed_ your dog?" Demi huffed as she came into the bathroom holding her little black dress, my fluffy white dog trailing after. I pouted,

"Yes!" I said, kneeling down and scooping Sophie into my arms.

"Well then explain her trying to inhale my dress." Demi said, sitting back down on the stool and picking up her fallen eyeliner. I frowned,

"Sophs, you didn't mean it, did you?" I said, looking at my cute little dog. She licked my face and I giggled. "See? It was an accident." I said, placing her down.

"Yeah, yeah." Demi said, grabbing some bobby pins from the counter.

**30 Minutes Later**

"Eeep! We look so good!" Emily squealed as we all stood in front of the full-length mirror. I had to admit, this is the best I've ever looked for a party. I was wearing a tight fitted, red, satin dress with a heart shaped neckline and semi-thick straps. It ended mid thigh and was basically the hottest dress I owned. Gotta dress to impress, you know? I was wearing the black pumps Emily had found for me and my hair was down in its natural, light brown curls. I had black eye make-up on with a little shimmer. Demi had put on a pretty pink blush on my cheeks and a light gloss for my lips. I smiled at my reflection; for once I was completely satisfied with the way I looked.

"You look amazing, Miles." Demi said, nudging me. I blushed,

"Thanks, Dems. We all do." I said with a smile. I looked over at Demi. She was wearing a tight, strapless, black dress with matching heels. Her hair was wavy, a few pieces pulled back, and her make-up was beautiful. Her huge butt looked so good in her dress, it was unfair.

"Can I have your ass?" I asked with a giggle as I slapped it lightly, causing her to squeal. She laughed,

"Nope, it's all mine. But I'd trade it any day for your legs." She said, linking her arm with mine. I smiled and looked over at the others. Selena was wearing a short pink dress and matching heels. She had a cute little black belt that went great with the dress. Taylor was wearing a blue, sparkly dress with matching pumps and Emily was wearing a short black and white striped dress with white heels. Everyone really did look amazing.

"Let's go, guys. I'm ready to dance." I said with a grin. We all grabbed our purses, stuffing them with our cell phones and other essentials.

"Demi, you're the designated driver. No drinking." Emily said teasingly as we got into Demi's car.

"I'm not in the mood, anyway. I want to dance and actually remember it in the morning." She said with a giggle as she started up the car. We were all piled in, with Taylor in the front seat.

"Put on the jams, girl." I said to Taylor who turned on the radio, Ke$ha immediately blasting throughout the car. My heart was pumping but I tried to ignore it as I sang like a maniac with my five best friends.

Nick POV

I stared at the two raw sirloin steaks, hoping they would cook themselves. I have no idea what I'm doing. All I know is that I want to impress Miley and therefore these steaks have to end up perfect. I grabbed the printed out recipe from the counter and looked at it for the fifteenth time today. What the hell is a broil setting on an oven? Shit, I can't even make dinner for my girlfriend.

It's still hard to believe that I can call Miley my own. She's my student, which makes every part of this wrong, but I can't help it. She's beautiful, charismatic and irresistible. I couldn't stay away from her if I tried. I acted on an impulse when I asked her to be my girlfriend. All I wanted to do was have her before somebody else did. I'm crazy about her.

I know she's the most popular girl in her school, anyone can tell from the looks she gets. And I can't help but be jealous when I watch those horny high school boys stare at her when she walks by. Or even my own advisee, Mark, who flirts with her in front of everyone, including me. My blood boils and I can't stand it. But now she's my girlfriend. My smart, sexy, amazing girlfriend.

We just have to make sure we don't get caught. Except that already happened when we were making out in the janitor's room. I'm an idiot, I really am. I don't know why I chose there of all places, I just needed to see her and it was the only thing that came to mind. I chuckled, remembering back to the look on Miley's face when Leila walked through that door. Then again, I'm sure mine wasn't any better.

I was genuinely surprised to hear of Leila's past. I had no idea that her shy demeanor was the result of a bad relationship with a teacher. I could always tell she was hiding something, just not something like _that_.

I looked back down at the steaks. I really have to get this done before Miley arrives. I want her to walk in and see the table set perfectly with delicious looking food. I picked a really good dessert for us to make after dinner, since she mentioned wanting to cook with me. I certainly didn't oblige, seeing as I'll take any minute I can with her. Who knows what will happen afterwards. All I want is to make this night memorable.

Miley POV

I could hear the music blasting as we all got out of the car. Before I inspected the party I could feel my eyes wander to the neighboring houses. Which one could be his? All of them were very nice and it kind of surprises me that a young guy like Nick, whom may I add is on a teacher's salary, could afford a house like that. But I have to keep reminding myself that there's still so much I have to learn about him. He's my biggest mystery, which only makes me want to spend more of my time with him.

"Oh God, look who's already wasted." Emily murmured as we all watched Mitchell stagger across the lawn towards the six of us.

"Heyyyy, girlssss," Mitchell slurred, swinging his arm around Emily who looked at him with disappointment.

"Mitch, seriously? You're _already_ drunk?" She asked, holding him up with her arms.

"N-Nooo," Mitchel said, "I jussstttt had one, no, two… s-seven…"

"Ugh, you're disgusting." Emily said to Mitchell, before turning to us. "I'm gonna bring him inside." She said, as we shot her sympathetic looks. "Meet you guys in there."

"W-Where are we goinggg, Emmy?" Mitchell asked with a laugh as Emily dragged him off. I shook my head with a sigh,

"He's gonna have such a big hangover tomorrow for that 'Welcome Home' party his parents are having for Mason." I said, as the rest of us walked across the yard, carefully avoiding the staggering teens.

"He's an idiot…" Taylor murmured as we went up the steps to the party, our heels clicking on the pavement. The music was even louder by this point and I couldn't even recognize the song. I took a quick glance behind me at the street, biting my lip. He's somewhere there.

"C'mon, Mi." Demi said, nudging me. I snapped out of it and looked up to see Taylor holding the door, waiting for me to walk through. I held the door for Demi and Selena as we finally entered the party. I scanned the room. There had to be at least two hundred people here. Bunches of people were dancing, while others just stood socializing in groups. People glanced towards the door and stared at us as we stood there.

"Hey beautiful, w-want to dance?" I heard a slurred voice say, as I turned to look at the shaggy haired boy. He was totally stoned, it was disgusting.

"Mm, no thank you." I said, moving away from him.

"Aw, y-you don't mean that, baby." Said the boy, walking closer. I was just about to remark when Mark appeared from behind the boy and pulled him back.

"Back off, asshole, she said no." Mark said, pushing him away and walking up to me with a smile. "Hey Miles." He said, giving me a hug. I smiled relieved,

"Hey Mark, thank you. It seems like you're always the one saving me from creeps like that." I said with a giggle, knowing it was true. He grinned,

"No problem. Want a drink?" He asked, gesturing towards the table topped with all sorts of beer and alcohol. No way am I drinking one sip of any of that shit when I have a whole night with Nick ahead of me.

"No thanks, I'm okay for now." I said with a smile, looking around and immediately spotting Joe flirting with Demi. I hadn't even noticed her walk away.

"Alright, I'm gonna get one for myself. Find me afterwards, okay?" He said, giving me a smile. I nodded with a smile,

"I'll try. Bye Mark, have fun." I said with a little wave, glancing back at Joe and Demi. Gosh, they were adorable.

"Miles!" I heard Selena squeal as she grabbed onto my arm. "You have _got_ to see the hot guys that came here from Huntington." She said, dragging me away.

**30 Minutes Later**

"_Want you to make me feel, like I'm the only girl in the world!_" Demi sang loudly, laughing with all of us as we danced to Rihanna. The boys that Selena had introduced me to were total duds. They were all really obnoxious and only talked about their school. Normally I would think they were hot, but with Nick in comparison, they just looked boring.

We had been dancing for a while now, and as much as I was having fun, my mind was completely consumed with thoughts of him. It was nearing eight o'clock and I was literally bouncing with excitement to finally see Nick. I was also really hungry, but that's beside the point.

"I'm gonna go get something to drink!" I yelled through the music to my friends.

"Want me to come with you?" Taylor asked loudly, grabbing my hand. I shook my head with a smile, hoping not to give anything away.

"It's fine, I want to find Mark anyway. He told me to find him after he got a drink and I never did." I lied with a giggle. Tay raised her eyebrows as Demi grinned.

"GET SOME!" She yelled with a giggle and I shook my head with a smile. Maybe I will tonight, but _definitely_ not with Mark. I've got my sexy, smart, amazing boyfriend waiting for me and that's all that matters right now. I weaseled my way through the crowd, trying to keep myself up as I walked in my heels. I pulled out my phone the minute I got to a quieter area. I scanned through my contacts until I got to the name "NJ". I couldn't write his full name, in fear of someone ever figuring it out. I pressed 'call' and brought the phone up to my ear, pressing my finger in my other ear to drown out the music. After just two rings, I heard his melodic voice on the other line.

"Hello beautiful." Nick said in his perfect voice. I could just feel him smiling on the other line. I bit my lip and blushed at his sweet yet simple compliment. Unlike the gross guy who confronted me earlier, Nick genuinely meant what he said.

"Hey Nick, I'm ready. Wanna tell me which house is yours?" I asked, holding the phone close to my ear and leaning against the wall. He chuckled,

"It's the light blue one to the right, two houses down from Joe Lucas'." He said. I could hear the sound of plates clattering. I giggled,

"What are you doing over there?" I asked, looking down and fixing my dress a little.

"Just setting the table for a perfect dinner with my perfect girlfriend." Nick said triumphantly. I smiled, he was so adorable.

"Aww, well I can't wait. I'm about to walk over right now. I'm _so_ hungry, so I hope Mister 'I have great cooking skills' has a good menu." I said with a giggle. He laughed,

"A delicious one, for your information. Be ready for the most amazing food experience of your life. I mean business." He said, most likely putting on his signature smirk.

"I'll be the judge of that, thank you. See you in five?" I confirmed, absentmindedly playing with my necklace.

"Can't wait, gorgeous. Bye." He said with that mysterious voice of his. I smiled, before ending the call. I sighed with content, this was going to be such an incredible night, I could just feel it. I lifted myself off the wall and walked through the crowded hall, ignoring the possessive stares of the drunken boys. I finally got to the door and slid out as quickly as possible, hoping no one noticed. The chilly air felt refreshing as it filled my lungs. I smiled, skipping down the steps. I walked down the driveway, holding my cell phone tightly. When I reached the sidewalk, I looked over and immediately spotted the blue house. Wow. It was beautiful. It was big, with a large driveway and a porch with a big wooden door. I'm seriously considering the fact that Nick is secretly loaded. My gosh.

I walked down the sidewalk, my black pumps clicking on the gravel and my curls blowing lightly in the wind. Ah, I'm so nervous! I looked down and examined my red dress one more time. Still looks just as beautiful as it did in the store, thank God.

I got to the beginning of Nick's driveway and began walking down. I reached the steps of the porch and walked up, soon finding myself right in front of his door.

Before I got the chance to knock, the door swung open, revealing a sexy looking Mr. Jonas in black pants and a white button down. I couldn't even believe how hot he looked as I stared at the Greek god in front of me. My eyes reached his face and I bit my lip. He was staring at me with his mouth agape and eyes wide. He looked me up and down, breathing slowly. I blushed and looked down, suddenly insecure about my appearance. I knew I shouldn't have danced. Was I all gross and sweaty now? Crap.

I watched as he swallowed slowly and ran his hand through his curls, his mouth turning into a boyish grin.

"Wow," he breathed out. "You look incredible."

* * *

**OH YEAHHH :] Get it onnnn haha just kiddinggg. SO WHAT'S UP GUYYYSSS :D Don't hate me :[ I know I'm the worst updater in the whole wide world of fanfiction, and I apologize for that :[ But I'm on break now! YAYY! Meaning hopefully more frequent updates since you guys deserve it. I can't believe you had to wait so long for this chapter. I am so so so so so so so sorry :[ The next chapter is coming VERY soon. You will not have to wait long for this one, I promise. I'm kind of bursting with excitement for it. It's gonna be super scandalous and hopefully what you guys are looking for :] **_**If you have any last minute suggestions, you know what to do :]**_

**Alsooo, I heard that Love Like Poison won an award for the Niley Fan Awards on Twitter which was best story! That's awesome! :D And Gen and I won best author too! That's like the coolest thing EVER :D Thanks so much to anyone who voted :] It meant so much to us. **

**Anywayz. I got such amazing reviews last chapter and I could not be more thankful. I don't know how you guys handle my terrible updating, long ass author notes, and annoying run on sentences but you do and that makes you the best people ever :] Dedication section? I THINK YES :] Thank you thank you THANK YOU to CheezGoBoom, No Name, Mrs NickJ Jonas, NileyFreakk, Tara3295, muffytheduck, AprilRainer18, Ale, PeaceDreamLaurl, smileymee16, nickandtaylor4life, ermangel, xImASmilerx, xBelieveInYazzi, seaweedbrain567, nickandmiley3, nienlovesjonas, nileyfan1, Sinaxx, GellyRoll, xperfectiontoeternityx, MileyAndNickLoveForever, lenebraes, XoXoNiLeY2010, DiaForNiley, mixed up mess, NickJisoffmychain2828, No name #2, LyricAndMelody, Dedeitaly92, XxTheOriginalHotMessxX, WithyouIminlove, xsamsmileyy, George, Abigail17 (gurlll, haven't talked to you in so longggg!) CheekyM4liife, nickmileyclub, sk8tergirl09, Abby Baby, Wizard-Toni-M, lena, Alexz, niley4eva2010, TheMsBrandy1, XoXSweetestXoX, gitarchik, WeThinkNiley, and bREAKOUTx ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Can I just say that all of you have REALLY great usernames? Hahha I love them, they're so original and clever :] Thanks so so much for your reviews, you guys. I read them all more than like, 5 times haha and I really appreciate you taking the time to give me feedback :] As for the new names I saw, HI GUYS! haha welcome to my storyyy :] Anywayz, I love you all :D**

**Have a very merry Christmas and a happy belated Hanukkah! I hope your break is really fun and you eat lots and lots of cookies :D**

**Review and tell me what you thought! As usual, dislikes and likes :] I love when you guys let me know your favorite parts cause then I try to write similar things in future chapters. BUT YEAH, REVIEW PLEASE :]**

**~Izyyyy**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know. It's been a while.**

* * *

I bit my lip as his eyes scanned my body. I hope I'm not overdressed, but this _is _our first date. I want it to be special. He beamed at me,

"You're breathtaking, you know that?" Nick said, eying me with a smile as if seeing me for the first time. I blushed,

"Thank you. You look very handsome, too." I said, a red crimson filling my cheeks. He smirked before reaching out to take my hand. I grabbed it and held it tightly, a spark flying through my body and filling me with warmth. He pulled me up gently and I stepped into his warm and spacious house. He shut the door behind me and smiled at me once more. He leaned in, pressing his lips against my cheek softly. He pulled back and I pouted.

"That's all you're going to give me? I haven't seen you for like, four hours." I said as a smile immediately spread across his face. "Get over here." I said with a smirk, gently pulling him by his tie as he grinned. He wrapped his arm around my waist tightly, leaning in and kissing me passionately. This was more like it. I wrapped my arms around his strong neck, tangling my fingers into his soft curls. He nibbled on my lip urgently and I opened my mouth, his tongue immediately battling with mine. He tasted so sweet; like candy. Nick pushed my back, pressing me against the front door. I moaned at the gesture, kissing him more ferociously now. He responded immediately, his hands lowering before gripping my thighs tightly. I gasped softly as he pulled me up, my legs wrapping around his waist. Oh God, I wanted him so badly. He was so sexy, everything he did. He pulled away slightly, his breathing ragged.

"You're so fucking sexy." He said with a groan, breathing heavily. I smirked, if only he knew how irresistible he looked right now. His hair all was disheveled and lust enveloped his eyes. I took a deep breath and immediately smelling something delicious.

"Oh my gosh, what _is _that?" I asked as Nick set me down gently. He smiled cutely,

"Well, I made us dinner of course." He said as I looked up at him. I smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling him through the foyer. My mind was foggy but the simple smell of food was enough to wake up my senses.

"Show me!" I said excitedly as he chuckled. He spun me around and I looked at him confused.

"You're going the wrong way, beautiful." He said with a smirk as I blushed.

"Show me the way then." I said as I bit my lip. He smiled and gently pulled me into the other direction. We passed under a beautiful chandelier and down a hall until we reached the kitchen. Gosh, it was beautiful. It looked like dark mahogany from what I could see, with gorgeous granite tops. It reminded me of the kitchen I had at home. It was of medium size with a big refrigerator.

"Your house is beautiful." I said, looking around at the perfect room. He smiled proudly,

"My mom's a decorator, so you know, she went all out." He said with a blush. It almost seemed like he was embarrassed but I thought it was cute. He led me out of the kitchen and towards a small, beautifully set table. I gasped and stood there completely awestruck. It looked like it was from a movie. The lights were dimmed and candles had been lit. I couldn't believe he did all this for our very first date. I felt like a princess. He squeezed my hand and I looked up at him.

"You did all this for me?" I asked, shocked. No one had ever treated me with such care. Ever since I was a little girl, I had always dreamed of someone doing something like this for me. He nodded proudly,

"Of course. I hope you like what I made. I had a little trouble, but after about the fourth try I think it came out well." He said as I giggled, thinking about how I was the luckiest girl in the world. I looked at Nick's excited eyes as he prepared the table, remembering watching my older sister fall in love with the most perfect guy I had ever known. I was 12 at the time, and I would kneel on the floor with my ear pressed against the wall, listening for the gentle words of affection he would say to her. I never imagined I would ever have what she had, and for the first time in my life, I believed it was possible.

**2 Hours Later**

My head was lying on Nick's muscular chest. We were cuddled outside on a blanket looking up at the empty, black sky. The stars decided not to show, I suppose. Nick was gently stroking my hair as we settled into a peaceful silence. It was a wonder we couldn't hear the party happening only a couple doors down.

There was something magical about this moment. When I had first encountered Nick, I never imagined him to be the silent type. But while he was clearly a little cocky, he was also studious. I had already discovered so much during dinner, which was unthinkably amazing by the way. I learned that he had one older brother whom he looked to. I remember feeling my heart swell when he described his close relationship with his brother. Their father died several years ago and Nick and his brother were responsible for keeping their mother on her feet. She was a smart, ambitious woman, and Nick had spent his life looking up to her. The way Nick's eyes shined when he talked about her, you could tell she was wonderful. As we ventured more into each other's lives, I couldn't help but wonder about my place in his life. He was still my teacher and I would always have that fact nagging me wherever I went.

"Nick?" I mumbled, readjusting so that I could look at his face.

"Mm?" He murmured with his eyes shut, a serene expression on his face.

"Is this weird for you? Dating your student?" I couldn't help but ask. This was probably horrible timing but we needed to have this conversation sooner rather than later. His eyes fluttered open and he looked deep into mine, his eyes narrowing as he struggled to figure out what I was thinking.

"I don't mean to make you uncomfortable." I said, wincing slightly at my ineptitude. Why did I even bring this up? He smiled shyly and responded,

"To answer your question, no. It should, but it doesn't. When I'm around you, I barely even remember that I'm your teacher. Except at school of course, but I kind of like this secret romance we have. Don't you?" He winked at me. I couldn't help but giggle, quickly hiding my face in his silk shirt. "I'm a little older than you, but your mind surpasses your age." he said earnestly. I lifted my head,

"I could totally pass for 22." I said, grinning. He laughed and nodded.

"You could've had me fooled. You know if anything, it should be weird for you. Coming into school, seeing me in front of the class..." I thought about it for a second, but realized that that it honestly didn't make me feel awkward seeing him at school. I bit my lip and tapped my fingers against his chest.

"I think it's fun. All of the girls fawn over you but I have you all to myself. And nobody knows." Nick smirked and traced his fingers around the naked skin of my waist.

"And nobody has to know." He said wickedly, making me shiver. Nick gripped my waist tightly and slowly flipped me over, propping himself up above me. Ugh, he was so hot. He grinned devilishly and dipped his head so his lips could meet my bare neck. He slowly kissed my neck, biting my skin, causing me to moan with pleasure.

"I love having you all to myself," he mumbled against my skin, kissing down my neck before reaching my collarbone, "my sexy, beautiful student." He whispered, his hot breath burning my skin. I gripped his soft head of hair with my polished hands, pulling it gently. I felt his moans vibrating on my collarbone as he continued to leave kisses on my bare skin.

"Mm... that feels good." I whispered breathlessly, feeling myself float into an abyss of pleasure.

"This is only the beginning..." He whispered, reaching back up to meet my lips. I welcomed him selfishly, moving my hands out of his hair to grip his strong biceps. His tongue battled mine for dominance before he pulled away breathlessly with a grin. I smiled at him, still dazed from his passionate gestures. He sat up slowly, pulling me up to sit on his lap. I allowed him to wrap my legs around his waist as I played with the end of his white button down.

"Spend the night with me." Nick said, the look in his eyes giving me goose bumps.

"All I want to do is stay, but I promised myself to my friends tonight. I wouldn't even know what excuse to use. " I said pitifully, frowning as I thought of my imminent departure.

"Tell them you're with your teacher and he plans on keeping you all night long." Nick said in a husky voice, grinning mischievously. I giggled and rolled my eyes,

"They'd love that, especially Selena. I don't think they'd ever pick me up." I said, causing Nick to chuckle. "I've actually been thinking about something... I'm not sure it's the right time to tell my friends about us just yet." I said honestly, interlacing my hand with his. Nick nodded,

"I agree. It's a bit dangerous. I wouldn't want anything to risk what we have. It's special." He said, flicking my nose playfully with his fingers. I scrunched my nose in response and giggled. He could be so adorable sometimes.

"You're special."

"You're beautiful." I blushed and quickly pressed my lips against his.

"I'm going to miss you tomorrow." I said with sigh. Did that sound clingy?

"Sunday is my new least-favorite day of the week." He replied grumpily. I laughed, shaking my head at his adorable antics.

"What are you ever going to do without me?" I asked playfully, slinging my arms around his neck. He sighed dramatically,

"Probably die." I suddenly felt a vibration in my pocket. I pulled out my phone, the bright screen momentarily stunning me.

_Where are you?_

I groaned, suddenly feeling a pit in my stomach. I showed Nick the text and he grumbled, tightening his grip around my waist.

"Don't leave..." He begged, beginning to place small kisses around my jaw. I sighed and shut my eyes, relishing the feeling of his soft lips on my skin. His lips were like rose-petals, caressing the skin that had never been touched with such affection before. I never wanted to leave.

"I'll make up an excuse." I whispered, feeling Nick's grin against my skin.

"Good." He murmured, pushing me back onto the floor.

* * *

**Hi everybodyy. So I stumbled across this story today and read the most recent review. It pretty much pinned the nail on the head: "I know you probably lost idea or inspiration for this story but can you at least attempt?" Yes, I can. It's been two years and I haven't touched this, and I HAVE lost inspiration, but can I at least attempt to write some more? Of course! There's someone out there who wants more, and who am I to deny them of that?**

**So here's the promise I can't make. I can't promise I'll update every week, or even every month. These rare moments where all I want to **_**do **_**is write come and go. But when they come, I promise to take advantage.**

**Thank you all so much for your patience. Especially those who came out of the boondocks to motivate me to write. I, of all people, understand loving a story and watching hopelessly as the author completely abandons it. Yes, I am **_**that**_** author. I suck. Please feel free to send a virtual kick my way :)**


End file.
